Mirrors
by Akira-Tan
Summary: Shinra was sure he had seen everything. Seen everything from his underground office, everything that could possibly happen to anyone.Hell, he lived with a Dullahan. Nothing should surprise him anymore. But this had struck him. Shizaya.
1. A Difference In Opinion

RAWR~ : ]

I do not own Durarara!, I only own any sort of OC that might find his way into this story. : o

Enjoy! : ]

Darkness.

That's all that was apparent. Darkness, and the mirror.

Orihara Izaya had no idea where he was, how he got here, or anything else. All he was aware of was the mirror in front of him. A frown graced his lips, as he looks at the reflection. For some reason, he doesn't question why he can see himself in the mirror, when everything around him is dark.

The mirror is old. Dirty. The cracks are plentiful, distorting the reflection. It's foggy, and disgusting.

It all seems so familiar to him.

His hand reaches out towards the mirror. He does not will it, some other force is doing this. He barely touches the glass, and the mirror slowly begins to fall apart.

With the breaking of the mirror, Izaya's mind is beginning to break. He's afraid of it. It scares him, he doesn't know why. He tries to pick up the pieces of the mirror, to put it back together. It doesn't work, and the mirror continues to crumble. His wrists are beginning to bleed, as he curses at the mirror.

Soon the mirror is gone. The shards have disappeared, leaving behind more emptiness. Izaya closes his eyes for a split second. He opens his eyes again, to come face to face with a new mirror. Bright, shiny, new. No cracks, no smudges. Again, he reached towards the mirror, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that he probably shouldn't, that nothing good had come out of reaching for the previous mirror.

His hand touched the mirror, and the ground was bathed in a bright white light. Izaya brought his hand away from the mirror, covering his eyes. The light dimmed, and Izaya could once again see.

But something was missing.

He felt…..

Empty.

Wait.

Who-

Shinra was sure he had seen everything. Seen everything from his underground office, everything that could possibly happen to anyone.

Hell, he lived with a Dullahan. Nothing should surprise him anymore.

But this had struck him.

He looked into the silent room, where an unconscious informant lay. Machines surrounded the man's bed, wires everywhere. Around both wrists were tightly wound bandages. Even with the apparent layers of gauze, one could still see the shadow of the blood that had seeped through the white medical material. A peaceful look rested over him, even after what he had attempted to do.

Shinra never thought, no, it was absurd to even think, that such a man as Orihara Izaya would try such a thing. But, it was all there. The flick blade, stained by the informant's very own blood. And, the scars that would forever stay upon Izaya's wrists.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention. He looked to Celty, who did not have her helmet on at the moment. She had just returned from a delivery.

'How is he doing?' She typed out on her phone. Shinra could only sigh.

"There hasn't been a change since you found him." Shinra says.

He remembers the call they get from Namie. She's pissed, thinking her boss had played a sick joke on her, changing the code to get in. When Celty had gotten there, and had basically broken in, they had found the informant, in a pool of his blood. Still breathing, still alive, but just barely.

'It's been almost two weeks.'

"I know. But we just have to keep waiting. He'll wake up when he wants to."

'If he wants to.'

Heiwajima Shizuo hated violence. He couldn't help it, he just did. He couldn't help his outbursts either. They just… happened, a wild boar unable to control its rampage.

Lately, though, he had become increasingly more violent. Tom had been asking him on and on what was wrong. But Shizuo couldn't answer. He didn't even know what was wrong. Something just seemed out of place. Unnatural.

When the bodyguard had passed empty-looking alleyways, he'd tense up, ready for the raven-haired man to jump out at him. But nothing happened. It had been silent like that for a while now.'

And, without a flea to take his anger out on, he had much building up, and would take it out on the sorry debt-ridden citizens, who spewed the lies of why they did not have the money.

Now, Shizuo was walking around Ikebukuro. He didn't know where he was going, he was just walking. A whinny and the sound of a motor alerted him to the black rider's presence. He looked up, to see Celty. Catching her eye, or what was supposed to be her eye, he motioned for the rider to come over. Seemingly reluctant, she did so.

She seemed nervous as she typed away at her phone.

'Hello, Shizuo. How are you?'

Shizuo frowns at the greeting. "I'm fine, Celty. You seemed…. In a hurry. What's up?"

Celty typed away again. 'It's nothing, it's nothing! What would ever give you that idea?'

Shizuo lightly felt the anger boil within him. "Don't shit with me, Celty."

Celty didn't know what to do. She had promised Shinra she would not tell Shizuo about Izaya. The last thing the man needed was the blond trying to kill him.

But, she didn't think she'd have any choice. It'd already been so long since Izaya had been awake, maybe a good thrashing would finally wake him up. And then all their questions could finally be answered.

She points to the back of her bike, indicating for Shizuo to get on. The man does so, and they are soon speeding towards Shinra's place.

Shizuo walks into his friend's familiar house, looking around. Shinra seems quite surprised to see the blond bodyguard, and quickly takes Celty aside.

"Celty, why did you bring him here?"

Celty take out her phone. 'I thought it could help…. I mean, maybe Shizuo can wake up Izaya.'

Shinra frowns. Now only did he have to be careful of the delicate stitches that held the skin of Izaya's wrists together, now he had to make sure that Shizuo didn't try and bludgeon the informant to death.

"Fine. Shizuo, would you mind coming with me?"

Shizuo, still slightly confused, agreed to follow Shinra.

They went Shinra's 'personal' hospital. Something didn't feel right to Shizuo. The alarms in his brain screamed 'Danger! Danger!' but he ignored them. Shinra looked tired. He hadn't been sleeping right.

Shinra stopped at one of the hospital rooms, before lightly opening the door. Shizuo looked at him, before Shinra motioned for Shizuo to enter the room, Celty following behind.

Shizuo entered the room, and froze as he looked at the person in the bed. He couldn't believe it. The flea lay right there, in that god damned bed! He felt like ripping the man apart. He got ready to, when he looked at all the tubes, connected to the informant.

To the shallow breathing, that seemed like lungs weren't even trying anymore.

The serene look on the flea's face as he slept.

And his wrists.

"What the fuck…"

"Shizuo…" Shinra entered the room, closing the door behind the three. The room was quite spacious, even with all three of them in there.

Shizuo looked at Shinra, then back to Izaya, then back to Shinra. The scene was almost laughable. There's no way this could be real.

"Two weeks ago, Izaya tried to commit suicide."

Shizuo almost couldn't believe the words that had come out of Shinra's mouth.

Almost.

If it hadn't been for said man laying just inches away, he would have laughed it all off. But reality wasn't the generous.

He looked to Izaya. The flea. HIS flea, had tried to take his own life. But why? Had there been any signs? Shizuo couldn't remember. He never cared to look at the man's face. Never cared to see if there was anything wrong with him. Unknowingly, he walked to the side of the bed, a hand reaching out, and stroking the informant's cheek lightly.

What the hell?

He quickly brought his hand away, surprised he would ever do something like that.

Celty and Shinra both understood the movement. If anyone would take this hard, it would be Shizuo, whether he knew it or not.

"… Why?"

It was a simply question. But it had no simple answer.

"We don't know right now. We've been waiting for him to wake up, so he can answer that for us."

It went silent in the room then. The only sound was of the machines, their rhythmic beeping and sighing almost like a horrid lullaby.

"… Would you two leave for a while? I need to think….."

Shinra and Celty nodded, and they left. But they wouldn't go far. They dare not do such a thing. Not with those two in a room. Especially when one was unconscious.

Shizuo pulled up a chair next to the bed. He sat down heavily in it, looking at the informant's sleeping face.

The man actually looked human.

"Izaya…. Why the fuck…."

A slight hitch in the man's breathing caught Shizuo's attention, as eyelashes lightly fluttered, opening to reveal red orbs. The informant closed his eyes for a second, groaning at the light.

"Izaya?"

Shinra popped into the room, almost guiltily. "Is he waking up?" Celty popped in behind him.

"I… I think so."

Izaya's breath lightly picked up, as he came back from his slumber. He looked around him lightly, before his eyes stopped on the closest thing; Shizuo.

"Izaya? Izaya, tell me how you are feeling." Shinra said, as he walked over to the bed.

But Izaya's eyes didn't leave Shizuo's. He was searching for something…. But that something kept escaping him.

"Izaya?" The blonde lightly said.

A look of confusion passed over the rave haired man's face.

"…. Who…. Are you?"

OMG! D : Shaky start! Sorry if it seems OOC, but I don't think any of us would EVER expect our loveable Izaya to commit suicide (That in itself is a lot of OOC packed into a trash bin ). : c Oh well. I'll update as soon as I can, I already have most of this story planned out. : ]

Review for me~!


	2. Hello Me

Second chapter!

: ] I have too much free time.

And thank you to all who reviewed. You all give me a warm and fuzzy feeling. Love and Candies to all.

000000000

The room was stark silent now. There was no movement, all looked simply like statues now.

Shinra was the first to speak in the room. "I…. Izaya, are you…. serious?"

Izaya simply stared at them. So, he was Izaya? It only made sense, if they continued to call him that. A small nod of the head was the only answer the received from the informant. He looked down at his wrists. A dull throb came from him, but whatever he was on was keeping the pain away.

But, it couldn't keep away the itching feeling that came from the bandages. His fingers began to lightly go under the gauze, only to be met by the rough feeling of the stitches, the broken feeling of his skin.

Shizuo grabbed his hand, and brought it away from his wrist. "Don't do that, flea."

A wingless bloodsucking insect? The nickname seemed oddly disgusting to Izaya. He frowned when Shizuo called him that, and wrenched his wrist out of the blonde's grip, non all too gracefully. He winced lightly at the pain that shot up his arm.

Although, a thought ran through his mind. The man had tried to help him, if not all that nicely.

"Izaya, you need to be careful with your stitches. We don't want them to come undone." Shinra said, pushing up his glasses.

"…. Why do I even have them in the first place?"

'That's what we were trying to figure out.'

Izaya is caught off by the phone, and the girl holding it. She had no head….. physically, that was impossible, but here she was…. His first thought was to scream. And so that's what he did, jumping in surprise at seeing her.

Shinra noticed the slight delayed reaction. It seemed he had to think over his actions, before they could actually be performed. A sigh ripped through the doctor.

"Two weeks ago, you were found in your office, Izaya, with cuts in your wrists. You'd tried to commit suicide."

Izaya looked at Shinra, a look of disbelief crossing over his face. "…. The hell, why would I try to do that?"

"We don't know, damn flea. So get your memory back, so we can kick your ass for whatever reason you had."

Izaya frowned at the blondie. Hostility, much? It was obvious they had not been on good grounds before he had lost his memory. And they probably would not be on good grounds after the given fact.

Shinra walked up to Shizuo, and whispered in to his ear. "May we talk?"

Shizuo nods and he gets up. Izaya watches them go, seeming frantic, not wanting to be left alone with the walking dead. "A-are you leaving?"

"Just for a second, Izaya. Just be good until we get back, okay?"

Izaya give a slight nod, before looking down into his lap.

Shizuo brought out a cigarette, and putting it in his mouth, lighting it. Shinra dare not ask him not to smoke.

Damn… The blond thought. He really isn't himself anymore.

And that was just fine with Shizuo. The flea had been a pain in the ass before, with all the smugness. This Izaya…. He didn't get angry around him. He was just so… pathetic now. There was no reason to be angry at a man who didn't even know his own past.

To anyone, they would have expected Shizuo to beat the informant to death, if something like this happened. But it wasn't going to be. This wasn't the Izaya he always fought with. That one was long gone, probably would never come back.

Shinra stopped when they were at a safe distance from the room, before clearing his throat. "Shizuo…. I have a favor to ask."

Shit. Shizuo knew he wasn't going to like this.

"What?" He said, quite clipped.

Shinra seemed nervous to ask the next question. "Well, Izaya, I don't think it would be best to leave him alone in this type of situation. I mean, he might get his memories back, and try to finish what he started…"

"… And?"

"Well, I think it would be best if… Izaya stayed with you. But only for a bit!"

Shizuo mulled this over. In any other situation, he would have cursed the doctor out, thrown a few things, then went and fight with the flea. But in this case, it wasn't so.

"… Only for a while."

000000000

Shizuo walked into his apartment, followed by the informant, in his normal garb now.

The whole way there, Izaya had been jittery, flinching at the small things that happened. It was almost too much for Shizuo to take.

Shizuo went to his couch, and sat down lazily, taking out a paper and scamming over it, a sigh coming from him, as he snuffed out his cigarette in the ash tray. He looked up, seeing Izaya just stand there, looking around.

Reminded Shizuo of a lost puppy. Or more likely a cat.

"Oi, Fl-" The smaller man had made it quite clear he did not like to be called that. "Izaya. Why don't you come and sit?"

Izaya nodded his head lightly, as he went and sat down on the couch.

"…. Hey, Shizuo?"

It was almost weird to hear his name normally from the man. Shizuo looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"… What kind of person was I before?"

Shizuo looked at the roof, trying to think of the right words. How to explain, to someone who seemed ready to scream bloody murder if they even saw a bug?

"… To put it kind terms, an ass."

A small laugh came from Izaya, catching Shizuo off guard.

"Those are 'kind terms'?"

Shizuo smirks, ruffling the smaller male's hair. He didn't know why he did it, it just… happened. The smile on Izaya's face only grew wider. It was like a piece of heaven.

"There's no words to describe how horrible you were."

Izaya settled down deeper into the couch, feeling comfy, not just because of the couch, but because of the man's presence. But a question still irked at him.

"… Neh, Shizuo?"

"Hmm?" Said blond was still looking at the paper, but seemingly paying attention to Izaya.

"… We hated each other, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Then why are you letting me stay here? And being so nice to me?"

Shizuo sighed, putting his paper down. "I hated the you before. The you now, I have no problem with. I have no hate for someone like you. I had hate for him."

"…. That's confusing, Shizuo."

Shizuo laughed lightly. "Not really. Just think it over a few more seconds."

And that is what Izaya would do.

The scene was just all too peaceful to Shizuo. Hate had turned into a more of a protective manner in a matter of just a few hours. He knew the informant would have people coming after him, especially if they knew he was in this kind of state.

Shizuo would either have to keep Izaya out of sight, or have to use violence.

But the way this new Izaya was, so jumpy and easily frightened, he doubted he would want to go out anytime soon. Which was fine with Shizuo. The way Izaya had changed so much, from just having lost his memory…. Was it the result of maybe having been jostled in other, more deep psychological ways…

Or was this just Izaya, underneath all that shit?

He shook his head, sighed, and went back to reading.

He didn't know how many hours passed, until he felt something softly hit his shoulder. He looked over, to find Izaya had dozed off. A sigh came from the body guard, as he lightly scooted out from under the man's head, lightly laying him down on the couch. He went rummaging for an extra blanket, and was soon graced with one.

Once he was sure the smaller male was secured, he yawned, and went to his room. He would have to get up early tomorrow.

0000000000

It was the mirror again. Izaya stared in to it, trying to find some remnant of his previous life.

But there was nothing. Just a cold emptiness that emanated from the mirror, sucking in anything it could find. He watched, as the mirror soon became like a tv screen, and relived the day. Izaya looked at it, a smile plastered on his face throughout all of it.

Even if he had thought he would not like the blond, he was most sure he was wrong now.

Now, every time he thought of the man that had been by his side since he had woken up, his stomach seemed to give flight, and his heat would pump just a few beats faster.

"Oi, you."

Izaya looked up to see…. Him.

But something was weird. He felt like he wanted to run away from this him, wanted to scream. But he couldn't, he could simply stare up at him from the sitting position he was currently in.

And that's when the stupidest question he could ask graced his lips.

"Who are you?"

The him standing laughed a manic laugh, making Izaya flinch. The he came, and took Izaya's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, tilting his head up, so red met red.

"I'm you, idiot."

Well duh, Izaya thought. But he knew it was his own stupid question.

"And I'm here to tell you something."

"… Eh?"

"Stay away from my Shizu-chan."

Izaya's eyes widened, as a memory flooded to him. Fighting, a dark alley, a vending machine, the same horrid laugh from before… a flick blade, pressed against skin, drawing a trickle of blood.

And then another memory. A wrist, pristine and white, surrounded by soft white fur. A blade taken to that wrist, and slashing away at it. But not too much. There was still another to be taken care of.

Izaya closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears escape his eyes. "Stop! Stop it!" He screamed.

"Eh? What's that?" The manic laughter broke out again.

"Stop, please! I'm begging you…."

Izaya felt his eyes fly open, Shizuo above him.

"Oi, Izaya! Are you alright? You started screaming."

Izaya tried to tell him what had happened, but before the first word escaped his mouth, all that had happened escaped his mind. And this scared him even more.

He grabbed on to Shizuo, as he let out sobs. Shizuo, unused to the situation, simply rubbed Izaya's back, telling him it was alright, that it was just a bad dream.

Soon, Izaya was done crying. He wiped away the extra tears, sniffing lightly. He lay back down, willing no more tears to escape. Shizuo slowly stood up, and began to walk back to his bed.

"Shizu-chan, I'm sorry…."

Shizuo stopped, eyes wide, as he looked back at Izaya, who was already in a deep sleep.

"… "

He rubbed the back of his head. Slowly, he began to walk back to his room. He was probably going to be tired tomorrow. Which was bad news for anyone who tried to attack Tom. Or make up lies about why they didn't have the money.

0000000000000

o-o Well, there's chapter two. Sorry if it's kinda boring! X ] I had to have one of those chapters somewhere. Since I have most of the basic story out of there, I can move on to bigger and better things. : ] Review and all that good stuff.


	3. Puppy Love

: ] Chapter three. Yay.

Your reviews are nice to read. : ]

I'm putting it as calmly as I can. : ]

0000000000

Izaya was bored. And why shouldn't he be? Shizuo had been gone by the time he had woken up. A not had been left on the bar in the kitchen.

'Izaya,

I'll be away at work for a while. Don't do anything stupid. There's food in the fridge, and you have a TV.

Shizuo'

That was all very well, but Izaya just wasn't interested in the TV right now. It was only around 11:30 AM, there was nothing good on TV. It was all Paid Programming and cheesy soap operas. Another long sigh ripped through him, as the boredom continued to eat away at his nerves.

He stood up and began to look around the large apartment. It was quite nice, nicely arranged and everything. He didn't think Shizuo could do this kinda thing, though. Just wasn't in his character.

Izaya looked outside. It was sunny, no cloud in sight. The breeze from the window indicated that it was just the right kind of cold, where a thin coat was needed, and you wouldn't be too cold or too warm.

Izaya bit his lower lip. Shizuo didn't specifically say not to go outside, right? Just not to do anything stupid. So, he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He had no key, but he didn't think anyone would try to break in. Not with how scary Shizuo could be sometimes.

So, he simply closed the door behind him, and walked outside. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, happily. He began to walk down the street, a small skip in his step. He didn't notice the people that looked at him strangely. Or some that even seemed to run from his presence.

He soon arrived at a park. He looked into the pond, seeing all of the coins inside. Weird, why would people throw their money into a large pond? He shrugged lightly, and rummaged through his pockets, taking out a silver coin, and flipped it into the pond, watching as it made a satisfying 'plunk' in the water.

He smiled lightly, as he turned to walk away from the pond, and ran into a broad chest, making him stumble back. He looks up, to be met by a quite large man, a yellow bandana tied around his neck.

"Ooooiii, watch where you're going, man."

Izaya looked at the man's face, and couldn't help the look of disgust that came over his face. How could he help it? The man was not even close to being a looker. Looked more like a pig arse.

"What's with that look, man? Ya lookin' for a fight, eh?"

"No, not really…." Izaya mumbles, wiping off the front of his shirt, like it was contaminated.

He doesn't even realize when the fist connects with his cheek. It just kinda happens. He stumbles to the side, a hand going up to his cheek in surprise. He feels the skin begin to rise in irritation.

His hand instinctively goes to his pocket. But there's nothing there. Why did he even reach for his pocket?

He looks the man in the face, before sticking his tongue out, and turning to run.

"Oi, you bastard! Get back here!"

He's much faster than the man in the yellow bandana though, much to his surprise. He doesn't notice the others though in front of him, until it's too late.

He's tripped by an outstretched leg, and falls hard to the ground. His hands are chewed up by the concrete, and his wrists begin to throb dangerously. He hears the cry of the splitting air next to him, and quickly rolls, barely avoiding the smack of a bad where his head once was.

He gets up with cat-like reflexes, again reaching for his pocket, to find, surprise surprise, nothing. He curses himself, and begins to run again. He looks back, just in time to see a vending machine land among the punks. Whoever had been able to do that is crazy!

He continues to run, to get away.

0000000

Shizuo gritted his teeth at the Yellow Scarves. He didn't quite enjoy their presence, and they often made him use violence. Like now.

The kids seemed to freak out, stepping backwards as Shizuo entered the park. A simple stare made the brats flee in terror.

How pitiful.

Shizuo sighs, hoping whoever they had been picking on had gotten away alright. He hadn't even seen who it was. But they were fast, he'd have to give them that. He looked into the pond, and brought out a small coin, throwing it into the water, before walking away, back to Tom.

00000000

It was later that night, and Izaya ad just made it back to the apartment. He stumbled in, the pain in his wrists, hands, and cheek giving him a headache. He closed the door behind him, shrugging off his coat, and going to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror, and almost did a dramatic gasp. His cheek was swollen, and his lip was split. He looked down at his hands, seeing the skin hanging off of his palms, turned red by the blood. He could see the blood through the dirtied gauze wrapping. He began to rummage through the bathroom to find the first aid kit, or at least a freakin' bandage.

There was a click of a door somewhere off in the distance. He froze in his tracks, his heart speeding up.

"Izaya? Izaya, I'm home."

What was he supposed to do? His mind had gone blank, and he didn't know what to do.

"Izaya? Yoo hoo."

"Nnnn…"

He looked up at Shizuo when the man came to the bathroom. His eyes went wide, at taking in the site of Izaya. The smaller man simply smiled a sweet smile. It pained Shizuo to see the man smiling when he was hurt.

"Welcome home, Shizuo."

Anger boiled evidently in Shizuo's being. One word echoed through his head. Kill, kill, kill… he would kill whoever did this.

He lightly grabbed Izaya's arm and sat him down on the side of the bath tub, before walking out of the bathroom. Seconds later he returned with the first aid kit. Well, no wonder Izaya couldn't find it. Shizuo sat down in front of the raven haired man, and grabbed his hand as gently as he could, turning it over to see his palm. It didn't seem too bad. He was more worried about Izaya's wrists.

Slowly, he unwrapped the dirty gauze from Izaya's wrist, it sticking lightly because of the dried blood. Shizuo gasped lightly.

"What? Did dirt get in?"

"No, it's clean and everything is intact, amazingly. It's just…"

The extent of how badly Izaya had cut into his wrists was just now apparent. Small knife marks littered the larger, uneven ones that were stitched up. There were not just one but three of the deep gashes that spanned half around Izaya's wrist.

Had he been that desperate?

Shizuo removed the antiseptic from the kit, and put some of it on a cotton ball.

"Hold still, this might hurt a bit." He said, as he dabbed the ball on the smaller man's palm.

Izaya hissed at the sting of the antiseptic, banging his heels against the bath tub.

"Oi, don't do that." Shizuo lightly said.

Izaya nodded, and instead bit his lower lip, holding back a muffled squeak of pain. Soon, Shizuo was done with the hand, and put a bandage onto the cut up part of the hand, before wrapping gauze back around the stitches.

He was soon done Izaya's other hand, after much coaxing to let Shizuo clean his wound. Again, the stitched wounds on the informant's wrist surprised Shizuo.

He looked at the bruise on Izaya's face, lightly running a hand over it, making the man flinch.

"Ah, it still hurts Shizuoooo…" He whines, pouting.

Shizuo smiles, as he brings out another bandage, to cover the bruise from sight.

"So, you went outside?"

"Uh huh."

"... Who did this to you?"

Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes. "Promise you won't beat anyone up?"

"I promise."

"Really?"

"… Really."

"Well…. When I went outside, I went to a park, and I ran into a guy who punched me in the face."

Oh… so… he was the one from the park?

"And, and then a bunch of other guys came outta nowhere and tripped me, and I got up to get away, and then…" He raised his hands in the air dramatically. "A huuuuge vending machine came outta nowhere, and totally flattened them!" he said happily.

Shizuo froze.

"… What did you think of it? If someone had that strength?"

"Uh?" Izaya seemed to mull this over, as Shizuo continued to try and position the bandage right. The bruise was just the right size, that if not placed perfectly, it would still show.

"I think… I would be just fine with that."

Shizuo looked up into Izaya's eyes, seeing the smaller male smile dreamily.

"Yeah…. Just fine with it. As long as they were there to protect me."

Shizuo smirked slightly. Izaya frowned.

"Whaaat, is Shizuo mocking me?"

"Nothing of the sort." He says, as he finally gets the bandage right. "There."

Izaya smiles. "Neh, Shizuo, I wanna take a bath."

Shizuo looked at him, and nods. "Need help?"

Izaya tilted his head to the side. "…. Do I?"

000000

The steam from the bath fogged the bathroom mirror, as well as made a sort of fog fall over the bathroom. Izaya sat in the bath, leaning back, Shizuo washing the shampoo from the man's hair.

Dear Gods, what had possessed him to offer his help? It was an awkward situation for him. He didn't know how Izaya felt about the situation. He seemed to like the pampering.

Shizuo took the nozzle of the shower. "Close your eyes."

Once he was sure Izaya had his eyes closed, he turned the shower nozzle on, and began to wash away the shampoo. Izaya smiled happily.

They were soon done, and Shizuo stood up, grabbing a towel from a small pile, and placing it next to the tub.

"I'll get you something to sleep in tonight." He said, as he left the bathroom, leaving Izaya to dry off.

He found a simple black shirt he had never worn. It had been an odd item of clothing that had been tucked away in the back of his closet somewhere. It was too big for him, so it was perfect for Izaya.

He walked back to the bathroom, and gave the shirt to Izaya, turning around to allow him to change.

"Done, Shizuo!" The informant chimed. The material of the shirt felt nice, and the collar was nice and loose.

Shizuo looked, and after a nod of approval, led the informant out of the bathroom.

"I set up a futon in my room, so you don't have to sleep on the couch again."

Izaya freezes for a second, before nodding. Shizuo smiles.

"Alright. Let's get to sleep."

000000

Izaya couldn't sleep. He didn't want to dream about the mirror again. It was too scary for him.

He looked over to Shizuo, who was asleep, his back facing the informant.

Izaya slowly and quietly gets up, before crawling lightly onto the bed, trying his best not to make it move. Shizuo rolled over towards him, making the informant's hands fly up to his face, to stifle a gasp of surprise. For a while, he just stared at Shizuo's features, memorizing them.

He lay down next to the bleach blond, staring at his sleeping face, a small smile creeping across Izaya's face.

He didn't know when he'd done it. He just remembered getting slightly closer and closer, before his lips brushed against Shizuo's, bringing the unconscious blond into a tiny kiss.

Izaya's eyes fly wide open as he scoots away lightly, his hand touching his lips lightly, a tiny smile of success filling his face.

Strong arms wrapped around him, and pulled him against a broad chest, knocking the air out of him. He froze in place. He didn't want to move. Oh, Gods, he hoped he wasn't dreaming! But there was no mirror. So he knew he wasn't.

Content, he closed his eyes, laying his head against the chest, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Unknown to him were the honey eyes that were upon him.

000000

There's a slight teaser : ] Tee hee. Review and such.


	4. Cold Rain

Chapter 4.

As I've said before, thanks for all the awesome reviews. : ] You guys make me feel fantabulous.

Wow, I can't believe I'm still up so late. I watched the rest of Durarara! Today, and it took longer than I thought it would. I have one question. Does anyone else notice in the last episode, when Izaya pulls out the gun and says "You shouldn't have given me this" How dorky his laugh is? : x I just couldn't take him seriously after it.

I'm guessing I should put a disclaimer again.

I do not own Durarara! : ]

0000000

"Well well, Izaya, today's your lucky day. We get to take the stitches out!"

Izaya gave Shinra the 'how is that lucky?' look, as the doctor looked at how well the healing had gone.

It had already been a week since Izaya had begun to live with Shizuo. Everything had gone smoothly. Izaya had been forbid to leave the house again, and Shizuo had had to deal with the consequences of the informant's boredom. Izaya had taken an interest in gardening.

Currently on the window sill at the apartment, a tiny row of flowers was beginning to come in to bloom, the vibrant colors painting a beautiful picture against the reflection of the glass. Shizuo had had to admit a few times how well Izaya was taking care of them.

Shizuo watched as Shinra took out a small pair of medical pliers, and snipped the end of the stitch, and began to remove it, Izaya squirming underneath the feeling.

Shizuo looked over at Celty, who was typing away at her phone.

'How has everything been going?'

Shizuo huffed out a cloud of smoke as he replied.

"Just fine. He's quite tolerable in this state."

'… You… watch him quite intently, Shizuo.'

Shizuo looked at the message for a few seconds. Had he been? He smirked lightly.

"You would have to too if you had to watch over someone as clumsy as him."

They watched for a while, as Shinra continued to remove the stitches from a fussing Izaya. Finally, Shizuo sighed and approached the informant, sitting in a chair next to him.

"Don't be so jumpy, you're just making it last longer and harder for Shinra."

Izaya pouted at Shizuo. "But it feels funny…." He whined.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, as he ruffles Izaya's hair, catching the slight blush that fell over the man's pale face, and how his eyes averted Shizuo. He knew he shouldn't, but he just loved teasing Izaya, to make the smaller make those kinds of faces. He had known of the man's feelings ever since that night almost a week ago.

And he didn't mind. He actually found it flattering, and slightly humorous, that someone who he had hated with such fury could fall in love with him. And, he would never admit it, but maybe he was falling in love, just a little bit.

Shinra was now done with one wrist. The wounds weren't exactly all the way closed up, but they were better than before. They now only seemed to be like small scrapes on the informant's wrists, rather than attempts at suicide.

Once he was done with the other wrist, he looked at the bandage on Izaya's face.

"What happened here?"

"Small fight. It was nothing."

Shinra looked over at Shizuo with an accusing stare. Shizuo frowned. "It wasn't me."

Shinra still seemed disbelieving, and that was making Shizuo angry.

Izaya felt the strain in the air, and lightly touched Shinra's arm. "I-it was really not him, I went outside and got in to a fight, really…"

Shinra looked at the sincerity in Izaya's eyes, and almost broke down.

"Fine, I believe you…. but just because it's you."

Never thought you'd hear those words?

Shizuo almost laughed, as he stood up and grabbed Izaya's coat, throwing it to the man who caught it without even having to look at it. He quickly put it on and stood up, only to be stopped by Shinra, who gave him two bandages.

"To cover your still healing wounds."

Izaya smiled and nodded. "Mhm!"

He walked out behind Shizuo, looking at Celty, who waved bye. He waved back, still slightly freaked by her.

As they walked, Izaya put on the bandages, covering up the scars and cuts. He looks up at Shizuo, who is just looking ahead.

Once they get outside, Izaya is forced to put his arm over his eyes. The light is blinding from the sun, and it takes his eyes a while to adjust. Shizuo simply smiles at the man.

"Hungry?"

Izaya nods. "You got me out of the house before I had a chance to eat. Of course I am!"

Shizuo shakes his head, as he drags Izaya to a place to eat.

Shizuo had been cautious at first, having not want to be seen with Izaya, but now, it was just a normal thing. Sure, people gave them a look, wondering if the world had finally ended, because that was the only possible way those two could be together so civilly, but the looks had died down.

Now, it was mostly just avoiding the gangs and mafia bosses that seemingly always wanted to pick a fight with the informant. And there were plenty around.

"-un. Neh, Shizuo, are you listening?"

Shizuo was snapped from his thoughts, to see the smaller man puffing his cheeks out in irritation. It almost seemed illegal for someone to have such a cue expression.

"It isn't good to space, Shizuo! You could miss a lot of important things going on, and-"

Izaya was cut off as he ran into what seemed like a brick wall, falling back, only to be caught by Shizuo. Shizuo could only roll his eyes at the irony.

"Oh, Shizuo and Izaya! You want Sushi? Sushi is good for you! Makes for no fighting."

Shizuo counts down. 3, 2, 1…

Izaya jumped, a slight squeak of a scream coming from him, and he held on to Shizuo. The bodyguard simply sighed. "It's all right, Izaya. He's Simon, he works here."

"… Eh?"

All fear seemed to leave Izaya almost instantly as he let go of Shizuo, and walked up to Simon.

"Woah….."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"He's HUGE!"

Simon seemed confused about this.

"This is rare! Shizuo and Izaya no fighting? What has happened? Has the Sushi finally calmed both of you down?"

Shizuo waves off Simon's comment. "He lost his memory."

"Well, as long as there is no fighting, all is good! Come, you two must be hungry!"

Simon led the two into Russian Sushi, and sat them down. Izaya looked around, seemingly entranced. It was the first time Shizuo had taken him out to eat. Shizuo ordered for the two, and snapped his fingers, to grab Izaya's attention.

"Eh?"

Shizuo rested his head in his hand, his elbow on the table. "I'll be late getting home tomorrow."

Izaya's face seemed to drop. "Oh…. How late?"

"Dunno. Probably an hour or two."

"Okay… Thanks for telling me."

Shizuo knew Izaya didn't like to hear when Shizuo would be late. But the bodyguard had to tell him. Or else, the informant would most likely flip out and go running all around Ikebukuro. Besides, Izaya also cooked. He not only had a talent for raising flowers, he was also a pretty good cook.

Their sushi came, and they ate in relative silence. Shizuo was used to it. The raven haired man would say what was on his mind, then could be silent for hours on end, in a seemingly inescapable trance. Sometimes it was fascinating. Sometimes frightening.

Especially the times Shizuo basically had to yell Izaya to catch his attention. He still remembered the first day it happened…

_They both laughed, at whatever the conversation had been about. Izaya settled back on the couch, and looked at the TV, and Shizuo went to reading his paper. It was only around six right now, Izaya would soon pop up like clockwork and begin to make dinner._

_What surprised Shizuo, was when he looked up at the clock, and it was already six thirty._

"_Oi, Izaya, you should get cooking, what exactly are you watch-"_

_He stopped as he looked at Izaya. The informant's eyes were unfocused, seemingly glossed over. He wasn't paying attention to Shizuo's words, or seemingly the TV._

"_Izaya?"_

_There was no response from the smaller male._

"_C'mon, Izaya, this isn't funny."_

_Shizuo waited a few seconds, before grabbing Izaya's shoulders, and shaking him. "OI, DAMN FLEA, YOUR PISSING ME OFF."_

_Izaya blinked his eyes, and looked around. "Shizuo?"_

_Shizuo frowned, and gave the smaller man a hug, surprising him. "Don't scare me like that again." He growled._

"_Scare you? What did I do?"_

"…_."_

"… _Shizuo?"_

"_It's nothing, Izaya."_

"_But you-"_

"_Don't worry about it, it was nothing."_

_Izaya nodded lightly, unbelieving still, and Shizuo let him go. Izaya looked up at the clock, and gasped. "Oh, it's so late! How could I have lost track of time?"_

_He quickly bolted up, and rushed to the kitchen._

"Neh neh, Shizuo."

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, who had his chopsticks in his mouth, as he chewed on a piece of sushi.

"Ah? What is it?"

Izaya lightly flicked his head, indicating behind them. "Those guys are giving you this like, nasty glare."

Shizuo looked behind him, only to see the three Yellow Scarves hooligans quickly turn, and dash off. He 'tch'd' lightly, before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He had a bad feeling about them.

They were soon done with their sushi, and left the sushi bar, both seeming content. Izaya let out a loud sigh, smiling, as he looked up at Shizuo, a smile on his face. "That was really really good!"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

They are soon absorbed in the quiet again, only able to listen to the people around them.

"… Got in a fight again…"

"I heard another was beat up…."

"…. Awesome how Dollars all pitched in to help that girl…"

Izaya pursed his lips. He had heard much of the Yellow Scarves and Dollars over the past week. He had often asked Shizuo what they were, but Shizuo would always get a look the informant couldn't quite describe, and would say sternly 'It doesn't involve you.' So, he left it at that. It didn't involve him.

They soon arrived back at the apartment, and Izaya took off his coat. He looked at the clock. It had gotten late without them knowing. He went and sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Shizuo went and sat next to him, snuffing out the cigarette.

Izaya smiled. "No paper today?"

Shizuo leaned his head back. "Didn't feel like reading."

Izaya let out a small laugh, and Shizuo had no choice but to smile.

They stayed like that, watching a few shows, before a yawn ripped through Izaya, indicating he was ready to sleep. Shizuo smirked and turned off the TV.

"C'mon, let's get to bed."

"Mmkay." Izaya said as he stood up quickly, and went to the bathroom to change clothes. Shizuo went to the bedroom.

000000

Izaya looked into the mirror. Ever since he had encountered his other self, nothing really interesting had happened in the mirror. Or for that matter, in life.

It was only when he was asleep did he remember the dreams about the mirror. And about anything else that happened around this time.

The mirror still seemed brand new. It had a few smudges here and there, but no one could notice unless you looked close enough. And Izaya was content with that. Everyone needed a few smudges in their lives. He didn't know what they were from, quite frankly.

He had begun to figure out the mirror. Smudges were the wrong things one had done in their lives. Small smudges meant nothing. You probably told a white lie or something, and it would soon be wiped away. The more dirty the smudge, the worse what you had done. He didn't know he had learned this. He just… had it pop in his head one day.

The mirror could play through a full day about five times, before he would wake up. He could memorize the details in the day, things he wanted to remember, and things he wanted to ignore. When he woke up, he would remember the parts of the day he had wanted to remember, and the parts he didn't would be fuzzy parts of his memory, that would zip by.

He also knew about cracks. Cracks represented emotions. The larger the crack, the more distressed you were. And it wouldn't just be one crack. The cracks would continue, on and on, until the mirror couldn't take it anymore, and the person would try and end their life, like he had, or the mirror would crumble…

And then the cycle would start over again. The person was given a new slate. Amnesia, is what it was often called. But the old mirror could be fixed, with time and effort. It could be salvaged, and the cracks repaired.

But Izaya hadn't found one piece of the old mirror. He had looked everywhere in this dark void, but had found nothing. Why was that? Why hadn't he found anything? And… how did he know about all of this?

He looked back at the mirror. It was just about to end its fifth cycle, which mean he would wake up soon. There would be no one in the apartment but himself. But it didn't matter. He had become used to it. Because he knew Shizuo would always come back later. And, as long as that continued to happen, he would be happy.

He closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened his eyes next, he would be back in the room, on the futon.

00000

Izaya skipped around the apartment happily. It was around nine thirty, Shizuo would be home any minutes. He went over to the kitchen, and checked on his food, to make sure it was still hot. After that, he went and sat on the couch.

Not much had happened today, really. Not much could happen when one was confined to an apartment, He had taken care of his flowers, watched TV, read a bit, and then had gotten dinner ready. He waved his legs back and forth, as he looked outside.

Rain poured down in gushing torrents, soaking anyone who stepped out for even a second. He frowned at the rain. He never really did like it. It made you cold, and made your clothes uncomfortable.

He continued to sit there, looking at the clock every now and then, finally cursing it as it seemed to become slower and slower.

00000

Shizuo fell to the ground in the rain. Had he tripped? No, a simple trip wouldn't have made him bleed so much.

Oh, he'd been shot. Twice?

Well, shit.

Whoever did this was going to pay big time.

He heard the three that had come from behind him turn to run away. One of them stopped.

"Blame Kida Masaomi for ordering this!" He yelled, before joining his companions.

Shizuo simply lay there, the shock hitting his body, as he closed his eyes.

00000

Izaya stared ahead of him. He was now leaning against the front door, waiting for Shizuo to come in. he looked up at the clock, which read ten fifty. His heart skipped a beat, and began to ache badly.

He clutched his chest, burying his head in his hands.

"Shizuo…." He mumbled lightly.

He looked up at the clock again, before looking at the window. It wouldn't hurt to just go look for a little bit, would it…. ?

He stood up and grabbed his coat, putting up the hood. He quickly opened the door and ran out, down out of the apartment, and into the rain. Just as he had thought, he was instantly soaked, and his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably.

He began to run. He didn't know where, he was just running.

"Shizuo!" He called out, looking around. The streets were almost empty. It felt nostalgic, creepy.

He continued to run, and the streets soon got emptier and emptier, until he was the only one, his shoes tapping against the sidewalk, stirring up the puddles that were forming.

He didn't notice the person watching him from up above, a fat cigarette in the even fatter man's mouth. "Well well, Orihara Izaya-san….."

00000

Shinra sat alone with Anri. Celty had went to go get Mikado.

He sat with a cup of coffee, watching over the girl, to make sure she was alright, when the door bell rang. He stood to get it.

"Yes?"

He approached the green door to open, to find quite a sight.

Shizuo stood in front of him, and lifted up one arm. "Yo."

The man had two gunshot wounds; one in his right leg, the other in his right side. Blood covered both areas.

"Oh, shock!" The underground doctor exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Eh, you know…" Shizuo started as he went to enter the apartment, blood dragging behind him. He slightly dragged the wounded leg, his hand over his side. "I got shot."

Shinra closed the door, and fixed his glasses, before he began to go on, examining the side an arm for a split second. "Parts of your leg and abdomen muscles are badly damaged…. Actually, why are you walking around like this?"

Shizuo put his hand on his hip. "Why?" He looked at Shinra. "'Cause I can. Why else?"

Fast forward a bit, Shizuo is sitting on the couch now, Shinra attending to his wounds.

Shizuo is only half way in to answering Shinra's questions, and talking. The other half of his mind is on Izaya, and how he was holding up. He hadn't bothered to check the time, but knew he was extremely late. He just hoped the man had enough sense not to go out alone.

He just had to attend to one thing, just one, before he went back home to Izaya. And that was to kill whoever had tried to kill him.

00000

Déjà vu of the anime. O_o This actually turned out longer than I expected it too, I actually though I would have troubles getting it up there. Oh well. Review and such. : ] I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Actually it's today now…


	5. Evolved Emotions

Chapter… 5?

Yeah. : ] Thanks for your awesome reviews. I think I'm repeating myself a lot. : x But you all deserve it.

I do not own Durarara! : o

000000

Izaya was running. Not for Shizuo, but for his life.

The gun went off behind him, and a bullet whizzed past his shoulder, biting into the material of his jacket, sleeve, and then his skin. It burned, and he let out a hiss, but he dared not stop. That would be a definite death.

Why was this happening to him? He had just passed in front of the apartment complex, and something had gone by his face. It took him a while to realize he was being shot at. He looked to the person, a quite burly foreigner, and began to run.

And that's where he was now. Still running, from the pursuing fellow. His legs were becoming tired, but he continued to push on.

A voice inside his head told him to take to the alleys. He would be safer there. And so, he did, making a sharp right, almost slipping.

The man seems to have no trouble keeping up with Izaya. The informant looks up, to see a chain link fence, the park just on the other side. He groaned. The voice spoke again. Just go over it. You can do that, stupid.

What an encouraging voice.

Izaya frowned and got onto the chain link fence, climbing up it quickly, before jumping down on the other side, and running. The man was screaming at him, as bullets whizzed by. But it was too late, Izaya had already made it to the park, far away from the man.

The tired informant sat on a soaking bench, leaning his head back, a small tremor running through his body. He looked to his arm, where the bullet had grazed him. It was slightly bleeding, but it would heal easily. He stood, his body feeling heavy from all the rain, and began to walk, to get away, in case the man came looking for him.

0000000

Izaya came out of the bathroom, sighing. He was now, his clothes in the wash. He went and stole a normal white shirt and pants from Shizuo's room. They fit quite loose on him, but he didn't mind. He went to the living room, sighing, as he looked up at the clock.

It was now midnight, and still no sign of Shizuo. He cursed the time, and Shizuo, as he sat down angrily on the couch, puffing his cheeks out. He looked down at his wrists, at the fresh bandages that covered the still healing marks. Many had healed, but had left behind horrid reminders of what he had attempted. He could see some of the stark white scars peeping out from under the bandages.

Why had he tried to take his life? Had he been that miserable before? Maybe…. Maybe for the best, he shouldn't try and remember. Maybe he could restart. Continue this life with Shizuo. Continue to be in a content happiness….

He didn't know when he'd dozed off, but a loud bang woke him, as a low swear was mumbled. He looked up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV still on. He rubbed his eyes, to get rid of the sleep.

"Shizuo…. ?"

"Fuck…"

Izaya frowned as he stood up from the couch. "Shizuoooo, why are you so late, I was-" He froze, as he took in the sight before him.

Shizuo stood there, dried blood covering his clothes, a wrap around his abdomen, and around his right leg. He let out a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Izaya."

"…. OH MY GOD." The Raven haired man screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shizuo knew he would hear about this from his neighbors tomorrow. He sighed, already having expected Izaya's reaction. He had hoped he would've been able to get past the sleeping man, but he'd tripped over a slight rise in the floor, and had caught himself with the dining room table, only to hear a loud bang as he did.

Izaya began to circle flittingly around Shizuo, seeming to want to do something, but not knowing what to do. Shizuo ended up laughing at Izaya's reaction, receiving a pout from the informant.

"What's so funny? This is serious! Stupid Shizuo!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I get it. Let me change, alright? This is really uncomfortable."

Izaya frowned, as he stared at the bandage around Shizuo stomach, as he grabbed onto the blonde's sleeve.

"Stupid, I was really worried."

Shizuo sighed, and brought Izaya into a hug, surprising the smaller male. "I'm sorry, Izaya. It was just a small matter."

Izaya looked up from the hug with 'bullshit' written all over his face. Shizuo ruffled his black hair, as he released the hug.

"I'm fine. That's all that matters, right?"

"…. I guess…."

"Alright. I'll be right back, mmkay?"

"…. Mmkay…"

Shizuo disappeared into the bedroom. Izaya just continued to stand there, staring at the floor. A familiar, but also unfamiliar feeling rose in his stomach. He was angry, no, pissed at whoever had done this. But he knew he couldn't do anything. Probably by now, Shizuo had already done something about it. The thought of the vending machine came to his mind. He didn't know why.

He looked up as the door opened, and Shizuo walked out, and went over to Izaya, grabbing in a hug from behind. "What's up?"

Izaya frowned, his hands grabbing onto the arms that encircled him.

"I don't like it…"

"Hm?"

"…. I don't like it that you're hurt."

Shizuo's face became solemn, as he grabbed one of Izaya's wrists, and ran his thumb over the bandage. "How do you think I feel about this?"

Izaya looked down at his wrist, as Shizuo continued to stroke it with his thumb. "… It's not my fault. I don't remember why I tried to…"

"But you still tried. You still tried to take your life."

Izaya quickly twirled around, his eyes wide. "But, I-"

He was cut off, as soft lips met his. Shizuo back Izaya up against a wall, as he tried to deepen the kiss. He'd wanted to do this for a while, ever since Izaya had stolen a kiss from him that night, he had to admit. And it felt nice.

Especially when Izaya began to respond to him. The kiss was sweet, and so… natural. It was like they were made for each other. Shizuo pressed against Izaya, until there was no room between them anymore, his arms circling the smaller man's waist.

It was so thin, so fragile…

His tongue flicked out, and licked Izaya's lower lip, pleading for permission to enter. Hesitantly, Izaya opened his lips, and Shizuo dove in, his tongue exploring the sweet cavern. He lightly played with Izaya's tongue, bringing the muscle to life, as it fought against Shizuo for dominance, losing in the end.

Izaya's hands wrapped between sun kissed locks of hair, pulling Shizuo closer, if possible.

It wasn't apparent when they made it to the bedroom, it had just happened. Izaya stumbled back, landing on the bed, and pulling Shizuo with him, with an 'oof'. They simply stayed like that for a while, until Izaya broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Shizuo asked, as he bent down and kissed Izaya's neck.

Izaya closed his eyes, as his hands lightly rested against Shizuo's looming chest. Shizuo lightly nuzzled Izaya's neck.

"I just never expected this to happen."

Shizuo smirked. Oh, if only he knew.

Lips connected again, as Shizuo's hand snaked underneath the shirt Izaya was wearing, taking in the fact that the smaller male was in his clothes. His hand stopped on a nipple, and lightly tweaked it, causing Izaya to make a sharp intake of breath.

Shizuo was pleased with the reaction, and continued his assault, as he continued to ravage Izaya's mouth.

A knee rose up, and pressed lightly against Izaya's groin, feeling the informant's erection. Izaya let out a strangled moan, moving against the knee, looking for a release.

Shizuo's hand snaked down, quickly unbuttoning the clothing, and throwing it off somewhere. He cupped the lightly clothed member with his hand, beginning to knead it with his palm. Izaya let out a moan, as he thrust against the hand.

Shizuo smirked, as he reached under the informant's boxers, and began to stroke his member. He soon had Izaya mewling under him.

"Sh-Shizuo, I'm…"

Shizuo smirked lightly as he took his hand away. Izaya looked up at him wide eyed, having been denied his release. The look almost made Shizuo fuck the informant until his bones broke. But, somehow, he resisted, and laid his fingers against Izaya's lips.

"Don't worry, you'll feel real good in a second. So suck."

Izaya obeyed, and took the digits into his mouth, sucking. Shizuo frowned, his pants were becoming a nuisance.

He quickly removed his fingers from the warmth of Izaya's mouth, and brought them around back, slowly slipping one in to Izaya's backside.

The man squirmed, and tightened around Shizuo's finger. "Hey now, calm down."

"Nnngh… it feels icky."

Shizuo froze for a second at the slight innocence Izaya had just shown.

"…"

"…. Shizuo?"

Shizuo inserted another finger, and began to scissor them. Izaya was still squirming, but not as much. The blond had a third finger enter, and began to thrust them in and out. On one particular thrust, Izaya's back arched as he let out a loud scream, his fingers clutching onto the sheets tightly.

Shizuo smirked. "Ah, so it's here?" he said, as he continued to assault Izaya's prostate with his fingers.

Izaya bit his lower lip, as his vision was assaulted with white stars.

Once Shizuo was sure Izaya was ready, he removed his fingers, causing the smaller male to whimper. Quickly the blond began to remove his pants and boxers, throwing them over the side of the bed. Izaya looked down, surprised at the size of the organ.

"Th… that's going inside of me?"

Shizuo looked down, before looking at Izaya. "Yep."

Izaya looked up at him, unbelieving. Shizuo smiled and bent down over Izaya, kissing his forehead. "It's alright, I'll go slowly."

Izaya still seemed to doubt still, but he nodded, as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

The blond positioned himself in front of Izaya's entrance, before slowly pushing in. Izaya bit his lower lip, as he let out a low whimper. Shizuo kissed him lovingly, as he continued to push in, until he was filling Izaya up to the hilt.

"Izaya?"

"….Un…?"

"I'm going to move, okay?"

Izaya nodded lightly. "It hurts…"

"I know, but you'll get used to it soon."

He began a steady rhythm, in and out, just for Izaya's sake. Soon it was apparent that Izaya had gotten used to the pain, as low moans came from his throat. Shizuo began to pick up the pace, as he grabbed Izaya's neglected member, stroking it in rhythm.

Izaya could no longer make coherent thoughts, his senses being assaulted from two areas. Once Shizuo hit his prostate, it was downhill from there, as he screamed the bodyguard's name at the top of his lungs.

Shizuo smiled as he brought Izaya's legs over his shoulders, to get a better position to hit his prostate over and over again.

"Shizuo, Shizuo, oh GOD, Shizuo…." Izaya continued to say Shizuo's name, as if reciting a sutra.

"Izaya, God, you're so tight…."

Izaya's hands grabbed onto the sheets, trying to find some anchor to the real world as his mind seemed like it was flying away in pleasure.

Shizuo brought Izaya's lips into a passionate kiss, before the pressure in Izaya's lower stomach was too great, and he gave into his orgasm.

Shizuo soon followed as Izaya's grew even tighter around his member, riding out his orgasm to the very end. The room soon became still, the sound of both of their heavy breaths echoing through the room.

Shizuo pulled out of Izaya, and lay next to the smaller male, trying to catch his breath.

"Shizuo…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"….. I think I love you too."

00000

The two had cleaned up, changed the sheets, and gotten into comfier clothes. Now the lay next to each other in relative silence, Izaya's head resting against Shizuo's chest, the bodyguard playing with a small tuff of hair that stuck up oddly on the informant's head, his other arm wrapped around Izaya's waist.

"Neh, Shizuo…."

"Hm?"

Izaya was quiet for a few seconds.

"You were there at the hospital, when I woke up…"

Shizuo thought it was obvious. "Yeah. And?"

Izaya looked up at him, a faint light reflecting off of the red orbs. "I thought you'd hated me though. But you looked really really worried when I woke up."

Shizuo thought it over, as he kissed the top of Izaya's head.

"I don't think I was prepared to hear what you'd tried to do. No one ever wants to hear someone has tried to commit suicide. Not even if their person is their worst enemy."

Izaya laughed lightly. "Aww, Shizuo was a big softy!" He joked.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, as he poked Izaya's cheek. "Your one to say that. Didn't know under all that crap of an attitude and manipulative personality was a cute little housewife."

Izaya pouted. "Housewife? Who are you calling a housewife?"

Shizuo laughed lightly. "You cook and grow flowers, Izaya. You're on your way to total housewife status."

Izaya rolled his eyes, as he snuggled closer to Shizuo, closing his eyes.

"You going to sleep?"

"Mhm."

Shizuo smiled. "Night, Izaya. I love you."

"Unn… I love you too, Shizuo…."

0000000

There. Cuteness for a while, because I'm about to do something horrible. Review and such, and I'll be motivated to update quick. ; ] And thank you Renkin-Chan for mentioning I've basically made Izaya a housewife. : D


	6. A Slight Conflict

Chapter 6 : ]

I do not own Durarara!

Sorry I haven't updated, but currently I'm running on twenty dollars worth of Starbucks. This week has been fun, but very tiring. I participated in a 200 mile bike ride from Seattle to Portland over the weekend. So my legs feel like jelly. : [

And thank you for your reviews. : ]

0000

Shizuo opened his eyes, and looked down at his chest, to see his sleeping lover resting on him, their hands intertwined. A small smile of love crosses his face as he light untangles himself from the informant, and stands.

"Nnn…"

He looks behind him, as Izaya opens his eyes, sleep heavy in them. They had only gotten about two hours of sleep, and both were feeling it. But Izaya was more than Shizuo.

Shizuo smiles as he sits down next to Izaya, kissing his forehead. "Did I wake you?"

Izaya shakes his head sleepily. "No…." He lies. " 'Re You going to work?"

"Yeah. I'll be back at normal time, okay?"

Izaya nods as he reaches out his arms for a hug. Shizuo complies, and brings the smaller man into a warm embrace, before lips connected in sweet harmony.

"I love you, Izaya. Don't do anything bad while I'm away, okay?"

Izaya smirks and purrs lightly, as he nuzzles his nose against Shizuo's. "Don't worry…. I can wait to do anything bad until you get back…"

An eyebrow raises lightly on Shizuo's face, as he smiles. "Oh?"

Izaya closes his eyes again, to fall back asleep. "I love you, Shizuo….."

Shizuo smiles, as he goes to get ready for the day.

00000

Izaya walks around the apartment, a towel draped over his shoulders, catching loose water that dripped from his still wet hair as he made himself breakfast.

His heart was beating happily, his stomach feeling light. A dull throb of pain ran through his lower back, but it was just proof of what had happened. His life was happy, and he was in love. It was a perfect life for him, this little apartment right here, where nothing bad ever happened.

He was almost caught off guard by the sound of the smoke alarm, and had to quickly move everything from the stove to a plate, before it burned, and then wave a potholder in front of the smoke alarm, to shut the beeping up. Once it had finally died down, he sighed, and put a hand over his heart, feeling it beat rapidly.

He quickly ate breakfast, before going over to his flowers, and bringing out the small water pail, watering each one carefully. They were in full bloom right now, the vibrant colors giving the window a happy sort of feeling. The informant bent down and sniffed one lightly, favoring the scent that came from the delicate flower.

Tv soon beckoned his attention, and so he went and sat on the couch, turning on the television, and flipping aimlessly through channel after channel. A monotonous routine, that he wouldn't have any way else.

He didn't know when he'd dozed off, but a harsh knock at the door had woke him up. He opened his eyes, stretching out his arms. Another knock came, and Izaya sighed, standing up. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He skips to the door lightly, and opens it up. He stands there for a few seconds, before looking up, his face falling.

A man in a pinstripe suit, sunglasses, and a shiny bald head stands there. The raven-haired man would have laughed in any other situation, but a feeling came from this man that made Izaya want to run.

"Orihara Izaya?"

"Y…. yes?"

The man quickly grabbed for Izaya. The informant quickly ducked behind the door and tried to close it quickly, the man stopped the door with his foot. Izaya continually tries to close the door, to push the man's foot out of the door.

With one swing of the man's arm, the door flew open, and Izaya was pushed in to the wall violently, his head snapping back with an audible thud. His vision faded for a few seconds while the man stepped in to the apartment. Izaya quickly stood and ran to the living room, to try and get the phone.

The man grabs Izaya around the waist, and throws him to the floor, the informant's back colliding with the dining table, causing a glass vase to fall and hit Izaya on the head, slightly immobilizing the man for a few seconds.

The man grabs Izaya by the arm, and pulls him up violently. "You're coming with me."

Izaya's eyes widened, as a knee comes up, and into the man's groin, causing the man to release him, and double over in pain. Izaya again dove for the phone and got it, quickly dialing the number Shizuo had given him to call.

He held it to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

It only took one ring.

"Hello?" Shizuo said.

"Shizuo! Oh my God, I don't know what's going, I'm scared, and-"

A hand around his ankle pulled back roughly, making Izaya fall to the ground, the phone sliding out of his grip.

"Izaya? Izaya, is that you? Is everything okay?"

The man growled. "Damn brat, I'll make you pay for that!"

Izaya quickly swipes the man's legs out from under him, as he goes to the phone again, grabbing on to it for dear life.

"Shizuo, I need you, I need you…"

"Izaya, I-"

The phone was wrenched from Izaya's hands, and thrown somewhere far off. The man growled.

"I told you you're going to pay, fucker."

Izaya heard a crack com from his wrist. His body didn't register what had happened, until the pain hit him in the face. Small at first, before erupting into a full on pain.

The informant let out a loud scream, as he holds his wrist close to his body, as a foot collides with his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Sh-Shizuo…"

He lets out, as tears come to his eyes, and he loses consciousness. The man frowns, and flings Izaya over his shoulder. He goes over to the phone.

"…"

He clicks it off, and walks out of the apartment.

00000

Shizuo stares at his phone, as the dial tone blares.

His temper rises in him. Izaya had screamed. _Screamed._ It had hurt the blonde's heart to hear, the pathetic way he had called his name….

He felt the phone become crushed in his grip. But it didn't matter right now. He began to walk, before his legs picked up into a jog, then a run. He had to get to Izaya, before something bad happened to him..

But first, he'd have to find out where he was, and he knew just the person to go to for that.

0000

He hated the smell of this club. It was too sweet, too filled with flowers. He looks around, looking for the familiar strike of fire…

There.

He approaches the girl, who lets out a loud laugh, and taps her shoulder.

She turns to see him, a small smile falling over her. She has full, petal lips covered in gloss, and striking blue eyes. Her hair is like copper, and falls over one of her eyes, as the ends lightly curl back. Full, thick eyelashes cover her eyes, touching her cheek. A short skirt made out her curves, a low cut white shirt showing of cleavage, her feet adorned in black boots.

She excuses herself from the table she is at, as she stands, her heels clicking on the floor as she walks out with Shizuo.

"You were here earlier than I expected." She says, a smile crossing her face.

He frowns. "It's a bit urgent, Meena."

"Mhm. Hey, got an extra smoke?"

Shizuo raises an eyebrow, as she hands her a cigarette. She takes out a lighter, and set it ablaze, sighing contentedly.

"I thought you quit."

She looks at him. "I need it."

"Broke up already?"

She huffed. "I wasn't good enough for him, apparently!" She says, angrily.

"So, what did you need, Shizuo?"

"Information."

She nods, as she takes another drag off of the cigarette. He sighs.

"What kind?"

"I need to know about if you've heard any plans lately to grab Izaya. I'm guessing you know of his condition?"

She nods. "Of course I do." It's quiet for a few seconds, as she thinks. "Mmmm… a little birdie a while ago mentioned a man looking for some guys to hire."

She lets the cigarette fall to the ground, and squishes it, snuffing the light. Shizuo waits for her to continue.

She lightly tucks her hair behind her ear. "Apparently his daughter was involved in the online dating scene. She found a man who made her fall in love. She would send him gifts all the time, and in return he continued to promise they would meet. But when they did, he used her, before throwing her away."

She looked at Shizuo. "I understand you know who it was, no?"

Shizuo nods. This really didn't surprise him. It was a typical Izaya thing. Until recently.

"Where does this guy live?"

She smirks. "The Condominiums eight blocks from the park. Y'know the ones I'm talking about?"

"The real ritzy ones?"

"Yeah. He'll be in Number 15."

Shizuo smirks. "Thank you for the information, Meena."

She nods. "Neh, Shizuo. After you kill all those fools and get Izaya back, tell him thanks for trying to commit suicide. My business has been booming since then."

Shizuo threw a guard rail at the girl, just barely missing her, as Meena took off, miraculously running in her heels.

Shizuo frowns after the girl. "Stupid bitch…" He mumbles, as he heads off to the complex.

00000

Izaya opens his eyes, lightly whimpering at the feeling of his wrist. He found himself on a floor, seeing himself in the reflection of the granite.

"Oi, he's awake."

Izaya turns his head to the voice, seeing a few men standing around.

The part, as a very fat man walks up to Izaya. His head is crowned by a thin line of hair, his beady eyes staring at the informant.

"Is this the one, Boss?"

The man frowns. "This is him." He says in this high-pitched, stuffy voice.

If not for his wrist, Izaya would be rolling on the ground he lay on, laughing.

"I would recognize that smug look on his face anywhere."

Izaya continued to lay there, to just stare up at the man. He was smart enough to not try and anger this man. It was obvious he had done something to him before. He just wasn't sure what.

The man approached Izaya, and stepped on the raven-haired man's broken wrist, making him scream.

"Do you remember me? What you did to me, to my daughter?"

Eh? Izaya looked up at him, his eyes hazy from the pain.

"What?"

A kick to the face had him tasting copper.

"After tricking her like that, she lost all hope! Now, I'll show her she can live again….."

He squeezed Izaya's face and made him look up into his eyes.

"I'll break a finger for each time she's cried over you. I'll cut this face of yours for each time she's hurt herself because of you. And…"

A nasty smirk came over his face, making Izaya's blood run cold.

"I'll rape you for each time she's called out your name. In fact…"

He looked to the men. "All of you leave."

The men nodded as they turned and left.

The beady eyed man looked at Izaya as he grabbed the man by his collar, lifted him up, and threw him against the table, dazing the informant.

"I'll humiliate you until you can't stand, then break you and cut you until you die."

Izaya's eyes widened, as he tried to scramble away. The man grabbed him with crushing strength, and pinned him to the table. Izaya felt his pants drop, and then something press into him. He let out a scream, as the man penetrated him, and began to thrust into him.

It felt horrible. It hurt, was violent, and was just gross…. It wasn't like Shizuo. Nothing like him.

The beady-eyed man huffed behind him, as he continued to pound into the small male.

Izaya felt tears pool in his eyes, as his good hand grabbed for anything, anything that could help him… He screamed out as the man hit his prostate. No, this wasn't right. He was reacting to this man….

"Fuck, you're such a slut, just listen to you."

Something rose in Izaya, as his hand looked harder, before coming upon something… It was sharp, and it cut his hand when he grabbed it. It was a broken piece of a vase. Well, it was better than nothing…

He had to wait till the man was done with his first round, as his seed filled Izaya up, making the informant's tears slightly slide down his face.

He pulled out for a split second, which gave Izaya the time to turn around, and shove the piece of broken vase into the man's eye socket.

The man screamed out, as Izaya quickly pulled up his pants, and ran to the door, opening it up. He was met by the men waiting for him outside. A slight curse left the informant's lips, as he tried to think of any possible way to get by these men.

Something behind a potted plant caught his eye. It glinted silver. Quickly he reached for it, and brought it out. It was a folding blade. When he pressed a small screw, though, the blade flicked out.

How had it gotten here?

00000

Meena sat in the bar, a drink in her hands. She looked up at the clock, before back at her drink, and taking a swig.

"Hey, Meena, we're going to go now."

Meena nods, as she looks up at the group of her friends.

"Yeah, I'll see you all later."

The leave, and leave her alone. She stares into her drink for a while, before the door opens.

"Wait, Meena!"

She looks up, as one of her friends come back in, the brunette looking at her copper-headed friend, keeping her voice down.

"You modified the blade, right?"

Meena nods.

"Yeah, it should flick out now with just a press of a button now, and I've sharpened it for you. One sec, lemme get it out of me-"

She freezes as she looks into her bag.

The blade wasn't there.

Where could she have dropped it? She had had it with her, up until…

She had given information to the fat man.

She groaned, and put her face in her hands.

"I'll get you a new blade later…"

00000

Izaya felt something inside of him, as the blade flicked out. His mouth curled into a terrifying grin, as he pointed the blade at the men.

"Do you know who I am?"

The men frowned at him.

"I'm Orihara Izaya. How dare you weak humans capture me! I applaud your effort, of course, but…" He freezes, as a horrid laugh bubbles from his throat, and fills up the room. "Don't think any of you will leave this room alive!"

00000

Shizuo looks up at the Condos. He gritted his teeth together, the cigarette he'd had having been thrown down blocks away.

He quickly entered the complex, and went up to number 15. Something wasn't right. He smell that lingered….

He burst down the door.

"Izaya, are you-"

He froze, as he saw Izaya, sitting in the middle of four large, burly men. The men lay dead, their stomach and necks cut open wide. He saw the other door open, a fifth man laying on the ground.

"I-Izaya, what…"

He approached the man and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Izaya looked up, his eyes wide and watery, his face covered in blood.

"Sh-Shizuo…."

Izaya grabbed onto the blond man, and began to cry.

Shizuo hesitantly wrapped his arms around Izaya, pulling him out of the middle of the dead bodies.

"Izaya…"

Said man continued to sob.

"What happened?"

Izaya spoke brokenly. "I-I don't know…. I-I came here, and then that man, he…" He stopped himself, as he held on tighter to Shizuo.

The blond's anger boiled. "What did he do, Izaya… ?"

The informant went quiet for a few seconds, before his hands tightened. Shizuo's eyes widened.

"Oh God…." He held the Izaya as close as he could.

"C'mon…. let's get you out of here…."

He stood, carrying Izaya in his arms, and walks out of the condo.

He was unaware of the flick blade that had been next to Izaya when he had entered the room.

00000

The bath water was had a slight red tint to it. But neither man cared.

Izaya leaned against Shizuo's chest, his splinted wrist hanging over the side of the bath tub, his eyes closed.

Shizuo's head was against Izaya's shoulder, his arms encircling the smaller man's waist. They had not spoken since they had gotten home. But just this time… This time alone, there was no need for any words. Just simple touches, caresses, and occasional brushing of the lips were enough.

Izaya's good hand tangled in Shizuo's hand, the blonde's thumb stroking the informant's hand. He didn't want to do anything to upset the man. What he had just gone through, Shizuo wouldn't wish it on anyone. He kissed Izaya's neck lightly, Izaya letting out a small sigh.

"Shizuo."

The bodyguard almost jumped at the broken silence. His arms lightly tightened on Izaya. "Yes?"

Izaya turns in the tub, a miracle in itself, and wraps his arms around Shizuo's neck, kissing him. Shizuo kissed back cautiously, before wrapping his arms around Izaya, pulling him close. They pulled away finally, to catch their breath. Izaya lays his head on Shizuo's chest.

"I love you…. I love you so much, Shizuo, so…."

Shizuo puts his hands on either side of Izaya's face, making him look at him. "So?"

Izaya's eyes watered. "Never let me remember."

Shizuo's eyes widened, as he held Izaya close, as the man cried in his arms once again.

00000

Done with that chapter. ; ] Oh my, what does Izaya know? Lol. Again, sorry for the late update. I also had a bit of a mental road block yesterday due to lack of sleep. : x And no technical questions of how they got past witnesses and police. ; ] Because I WILL explain~!


	7. Do You See It Yet?

: o Chapter, what, seven? Oh my. X D

My Fanboy status hit critical levels yesterday (?) with the midnight release of Starcraft 2. : ] Waited for about an hour and a half for thirty seconds of exchanging my pre-order receipt for a small box. : ] It was so worth it.

To Jedi Bag: Not Seattle, I live in Tacoma. : ]

I do not Durarara! : x

00000

"He's dead set on not remembering."

"But it could be a problem if he doesn't remember…"

Shizuo knew that. He knew it could lead to problems. But, he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to force the man to remember? And would that just break him more? It was too risky to try.

They had come to Shinra, to properly take care of Izaya's wrist. It was now wrapped, Shinra stating that it had not been completely broken. More of a fracture, or something…

Izaya now sat in the room, having a conversation with Celty, as the doctor and the body guard stood outside, discussing quietly between each other. Shinra sighed at the stubbornness of his two friends. He already knew the chemistry between the two, it was obvious the way they looked at each other.

"You mentioned him killing all those men, Shizuo…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Shinra sighed. "This new Izaya. Would he be able to take the guilt of killing people, even after what they had done to him?"

Shizuo sighed as he leaned against a wall, covering his eyes with his hand, letting his cigarette fall out of his mouth, and stamping it out.

"He still hasn't gotten over the rape, Shinra. I don't even want him to realize he'd killed men."

Shinra nodded, when a knew thought popped into his mind. It confused him. "Shizuo, you've mentioned before Izaya's dislike of violence, that it's so much to a critical point that he won't even watch shows that involve them?"

Shizuo nodded, finding the whole fact a bit funny, seeing as how it was… well…. Izaya.

"Yeah. And?"

Shinra saw it obviously wasn't clicking his friend's head.

"If he hates violence to that extent, how did he kill those people? Wouldn't he have just tried to run away, or call you again?"

Shizuo paused for a second, as things began to click. "…. Shit…"

"There's only one part of Izaya that would kill. Tell me, Shizuo, did you notice anything he could have used?"

Shizuo shook his head. He had had to be as stealthy as he could, going through all the back roads and alleyways he could, to avoid being seen by the police, or the general public. The informant had been too covered in blood.

"No, but, the way they were cut, it was almost like…. By a blade." Shizuo sighed. "But Izaya doesn't have a blade, I should know, if there's one thing he can't do it's laundry…"

Shinra nodded. "He may have left it behind, have forgotten about it. But…" Shinra tapped his chin lightly, as he thought. "It's just a hunch, but, maybe… there are certain things that can trigger 'that' Izaya to come back…!"

"Fuck no." Shizuo said, knowing where his friend was going. "I don't want to meet with that little flea again."

Shinra looked at him intensely. "We need to know, Shizuo. Why he did this, so we can prevent him from trying to do it again, or get him some help."

Help? As in therapy? Or… a mental ward?

Shizuo frowned. "If he tries again, I'll just beat the living shit out of him, and make sure he never will try…"

Shinra nods. "We'll just have to see how successful that is." He says sarcastically.

The door slightly opens behind them, as Izaya peaks out, his eyes landing on Shizuo, and a warm smile crossing his face. "Neh neh, Shizuo, can we go now?"

Shizuo nods, and pushes up from the wall, walking up to Izaya. "Sorry for the wait, Shinra and I needed to discuss something."

Izaya nodded as he put on his coat, and latched on to Shizuo. Shizuo looked down at him lovingly, a hand wrapping around the raven-haired man's waist. All to keep him happy. To keep him comfortable. To keep him here…. As long as Shizuo had him, his life would be happy.

"C'mon Izaya, let's go home…"

00000

The two lay in the bedroom, a small TV at the foot of the bed, Izaya's eye glued to it as he lays on his stomach towards the TV, his feet in the air, as Shizuo strokes the small of his back. They were watching the news right now.

Not much had gone on, really. Since Izaya had become like this, and the gang war between Dollars and the Yellow Scarves was no more, Ikebukuro had become a quite quiet place. But, he knew that piece of information would soon find its way on to the news, and Shizuo would then have to spring in to action.

It almost surprised him when it came on. There was no warning.

"Early this morning, police found the bodies of five men inside this Condominium Complex…"

Shizuo leaned forward, hovering over the raven-haired man and began to kiss the back of his neck, as his hands trailed under his shirt. This was the only way to get Izaya occupied in all his senses, and possibly. And, there may have been some ill intentions behind this too.

That man had raped Izaya, and Shizuo had not been able to have his way with him. No, he would have to reclaim Izaya as his, remove any trace that the man had once been there…. A possessive nature that had been awakened in Shizuo, and now stood as a heavy blaze over his mind, drove his actions.

Shizuo was rewarded with a slight grunt from Izaya, as the informant flipped on his back to face Shizuo, his face a slight red.

"… You're unfair, Shizuo." He says with a slight pout.

Shizuo smirks, and begins to ravish the soft lips of his lover. His tongue licked at Izaya's lips, until they opened, and allowed the muscle in to the sweet cavern, as their tongues began to do a dance.

Reluctantly they pulled away to catch their breaths, both staring at each other, lust filling their eyes.

"Shizuo…. You taste more like cigarettes than you usually do…" Izaya said, as he brought the blonde's face into his hands, and pulled it close, until their foreheads touched.

"Has your habit increased?"

Had it? It probably had and he just didn't realize. He looked at the smaller man's worried face, as a smile crossed his, and he placed a small kiss on Izaya's lips, taking the man's lower lip and lightly nipping at it.

"Probably."

"You're going to kill yourself early…"

Shizuo met Izaya's eyes, as he kissed his forehead. "No talk of death while I'm trying to seduce you. It almost ruins the mood."

"…. Almost?"

Shizuo let out a quick laugh, as he slowly began to kiss down Izaya's neck, leaving behind small red love marks. Shirts were soon discarded, as Shizuo continued his descent.

Izaya sees Shizuo destination, and pulls on his hair. "W-wait!"

Shizuo looks at him. "What? Does your wrist hurt?"

Izaya shakes his head. "No it's just…. I don't like to be the only one to feel good."

The look on Izaya's face as he said that, almost made Shizuo take him then and there, no questions asked, pounding into the wall until all of Ikebukuro was at his doorstep telling them to shut up.

"O-okay…" Shizuo stuttered out.

Izaya bent over and buried his face in Shizuo's lap as he undid the man's pants, pulling them down, as dainty hands reached under cloth to Shizuo's member.

Shizuo gasped at the cool sensation of the informant's hands, even more so as Izaya took a steady, calculating lick at the underside of the organ.

"Uwah, Shizuo, it got bigger!"

Shizuo almost laughed at the innocence Izaya was exuding. But that feeling vanished as he felt his member taken into the informant's mouth. A slight pain made him wince.

"Ugh, watch your teeth."

There was a muffled apology, the vibrations making Shizuo almost fuck Izaya's mouth relentlessly.

But again, he resisted.

Izaya began to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm, his tongue running along Shizuo's member, as a low string of moans filled the air of the room, drowning out the sound of the television.

"Izaya, enough…."

Izaya released Shizuo's rock hard erection, with one last lick to the head, a small smirk crossing the raven-haired man's face. Shizuo smiled as he brought Izaya into a soft kiss.

"It's my turn to ravish you."

The pants soon came off, as well as underwear, as Shizuo pressed his body close to Izaya's as he grabbed a bottle of lube he had bought a while ago, and put it on his fingers. He let them enter Izaya's entrance, and begin to stretch the man.

Izaya whined lightly, his arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck. He hated the feeling. He really did. Shizuo searched inside Izaya, for the prostate, vaguely remembering where it was.

He waited until he heard Izaya cry his name out loudly, his back arching off of the bed.

Shizuo quickly removed his fingers, only to place his throbbing cock at the entrance, and began to slowly push in. It was easier than the first time, but still pretty tight. It took less time to adjust, and soon Shizuo was starting his steady rhythm, pumping Izaya's weeping cock in rhythm.

And soon the room was filled with sting of ecstasy.

Their breaths mingled together, short and quick, as they both tried to drive themselves closer to release. And once Shizuo found Izaya's prostate once again, the closure was becoming closer and closer.

"N-nah, Shizuo, I-I'm going to…"

"Yeah, I know, I am too…" He grunted out.

Finally the pressure in Izaya's lower stomach was too much, and he came, a scream coming out of him as he had his orgasm. His walls tightened around Shizuo which became too much for the blonde, who himself released inside of the informant, riding out the orgasm, until there was nothing left.

He pulled out of the smaller male, and lay next to him, pulling him into his arms. He looked down at the TV, happy to see the news was over, and it was on to some stupid drama.

Izaya laid his head against Shizuo's chest, as he looked up curiously. "…. What brought that on? It almost seemed planned." He said.

Shizuo laughed lightly. Izaya could tell anything out of place. "It was nothing, now, let's just have a peaceful evening, alright?"

Izaya pouted, as he clung tight onto Shizuo. "It's impossible to move."

The blond rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of Izaya's head. "I'll get us something to eat. Okay?"

Izaya nods as Shizuo gets up, the raven-haired man clinging onto him for a few more seconds, before letting go reluctantly. Shizuo smiled at this as he walked to the kitchen, and began to look through the items to cook. He wasn't used to it, but he could do the basic cooking things. Like toast. He could do that.

And eggs. He thinks.

00000

Izaya awaits until Shizuo is gone, gone to the kitchen, before a long drawn-out sigh rips through him, and he lays back, clinging onto a pillow and burying his face in it. He couldn't tell Shizuo. It wasn't in him. He couldn't reveal… anything…

He clutched on to the pillow harder, holding it in a strangle hold. He looked at his wrist which he could see, the other one wrapped. His eyes soften at the sight.

"… I'm sorry Shizu-chan…" He mumbles. "But I feel like I'm tricking you now."

He stands to his feet as he gets his clothes on, realizing Shizuo was still probably walking around stark naked. He had no time to let that thought cross his mind, as he turned and left the bedroom. He soon located the kitchen.

Shizuo turned around and smiled at him. "Ah, Izaya, is everything al-"

Izaya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Shizuo. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want this to be a dream.

"Izaya, are you feeling alright?"

"Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo froze at the pet name. Izaya hadn't used it in so long, and Shizuo had never mentioned it. He felt frantic, as his arms wrapped around Izaya. "What…"

A small squeeze form the smaller man cut him off. "Don't ask any questions… Don't speak…."

Shizuo did as he was told, forgetting of the food, as he simply held the man. It felt like hours, before Shizuo finally tried to speak. "Izaya….."

The raven-haired man looked up at him. Those eyes….. they were not _his _Izaya's eyes. They were… broken. Defeated.

He lightly held the man's face, as if Izaya was made of porcelain. His lips ghosted the other's, before a steady kiss was placed on them.

"Izaya…. I need to know….."

Izaya understood, as he grabbed one of Shizuo's hands. "Sit down then. This will take a while…"

00000

Izaya sat in Shizuo's now clothed lap on the couch, his hand held by one of Shizuo's, a thumb stroking his palm lightly.

"It was after the … incident, with that man…. When I, I attacked those four men, I used a blade I had found on the ground."

Just as Shinra and Shizuo had thought.

"When I picked it up, I felt something… different. It wasn't me when I… when I attacked them. After that, I felt like…. My life had no meaning. That there was nothing here…"

He lay his head on Shizuo's chest, feeling the blonde's warm breath.

"B-but soon the emotions became something else…. A faint memory, that was nothing at the beginning, a simple nag, but then…" He turned, so he could look Shizuo in the eyes. "Shizu-chan."

Shizuo slightly flinched at the pet name, as Izaya entangled his hands in his hair, and leaned in close, so their breaths mingled.

"I know why I tried to kill myself."

00000

Yay cliffhanger much? : x Sadder part, I won't update early like I wanted to. I know. I'm staying with some family members who have no internet, so not even an iPad will suffice. : [ Saddness. Anyways, Review and Such. I'll see if maybe, possibly, I could squeeze in one more chappy before I leave. : ] Sorry if this chappy seemed kind of weird… I'm stalling. ; x


	8. The Simple Facts

Chapter 8, yay ; ]

: ] I do not own Durarara!

Since when was there a real Dollars website? D: *Joins* x ]

Jedi Bag: Psh. My stalking is determined upon the amount of Strawberry flavoured snacks you have. The more you have, the more intense the stalking becomes, until it gets to level stalk-them-with-a-bloody-knife-and-chant-weird-sutras-outside-their-window-while-they-sleep. Yeah. I've done this before.

Thank you all for the reviews, you all made me felt bad about leaving a cliffhanger, hah hah. : ] Especially you Asuka!

00000

Shizuo looked at Izaya, not sure what to say. The room seemed to quiet, quieter than it could possibly go. Izaya continued to look Shizuo in the eyes. They seemed watery, as if the raven-haired boy would simply start to cry at any second.

"You….. know?"

Izaya nods, as he strokes Shizuo's hair lovingly. "It's one of the most vivid memories in my head right now, and I want to tell you, before it fades…"

Shizuo nods, as he swallows the lump in his throat.

Izaya smiles slightly. "Shizu-chan, I love you, you know that, right?"

Shizuo nods, as his arms encircle Izaya's waist, pulling the informant closer. "Of course…"

Izaya nuzzled the blonde's neck. "Would you believe me if I told you I always loved you?"

Shizuo was taken aback at this. "…. In any other situation, I would say no."

Izaya's laugh was dry. "Of course… But I did, Shizu-chan, and I love you right now so much…"

"… So why?"

Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes, making the blond look away. The feeling he got from them was uncomfortable for him.

"… Because Shizu-chan told me to."

Shizuo's eyes widened at his, his grip tightening on the smaller man slightly, in disbelief. "… What? No way, that's a complete lie Izaya, quit fucking around!"

But he could tell. He could tell by the look in the informant's eyes, that he was telling the truth. Izaya lay his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

And then something clicked in the blonde's head.

Oh shit.

(Flash back)

It was an unusually nice day in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo had gotten the day off, and had found nothing to do at his house. Television was no good, and the paper just angered him, something his beaten down coffee table knew all too well.

His shoes clacked on the ground, his senses dead to his surroundings. He didn't even notice the flick of black, or the soft fur that passed his line of view.

Until somehow, his face was introduced to the ground, in an ungraceful manner.

"Geez, Shizu-chan, if you ignore me, I'll cry~!" The informant cries dramatically, faking a sniffle.

The bodyguard feels the blood boil in his veins. Great, just what he needed. An annoying flea, to ruin his quiet day.

"Izayaaaaaa-kuuuuun…" The name dripped his poison as he stood up quickly, and swung a punch at Izaya.

The informant dodges with a cackle, as he brought out his trusty flick blade, pointed it at Shizuo, and ran off.

Shizuo gave into his animal instinct to chase, and did so with much screaming, swearing, and throwing of various heavy objects, not all of them being technically inanimate, unknown to him.

The two soon find themselves in an alleyway, far from their starting point. Even if the distance is great, neither is showing any signs of fatigue. They can't lose to one another. It just doesn't work.

Izaya backs up as Shizuo comes closer, until their almost touching, Izaya pressed against the wall.

"This is the end, you damn Flea, I'll finally-"

Izaya puts two fingers on Shizuo's lips, making the man stutter, before going silent, surprised. Not only at the motion, but at Izaya's face. There was none of that cheeky 'thou art beloweth me' look on his face, replaced by a simple….

Person. Who had something pressing on their mind. Shizuo took in the way the Flea would open his mouth, before closing, seeming to not know how to start, and then would avert his eyes from the bodyguard.

The flea was as vulnerable as ever right now. Shizuo smirked inwardly at this.

"Shizu-chan, I've been wanting to say this, um, for a long time and, well, you see, I…."

The informant stops himself yet again as he looks at the ground.

Shizuo is no longer angered at the informant right now. Well, just a bit, but just because the damned bastard wouldn't spit out what he wanted to say.

And finally, the raven-haired man blurted it out, quite loudly, to say. "Shizu-chan, I think I love you!"

And that's when the world seemed to stop.

Here Izaya was, he had poured out his real feelings, in just a few simple words. And now he stared at Shizuo, waiting for an answer.

And the bodyguard could only stare at the raven-haired man, that seemed to be expecting, his mind in a muddle. He had never expected Izaya to…. Have THAT kind of feeling.

"… Are you shitting with me?"

Shizuo moved away from the informant, as he took out a cigarette, and lit it.

Izaya's eyes widened. "Sh…. Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked at the informant, his stare making the smaller male cringe back.

"Give me a break. You? Love me? That's the biggest joke of the year, Flea. Even if it was true, you would be the last person on my list I could ever say those words back to."

Izaya stood there, taking in each word. He could hear them, but the full blunt of them wasn't registering. Not yet.

Not until Shizuo spoke the last sentence, that would finally drive the informant to the edge.

"Why don't you just go die somewhere, Flea? It would make mine and a lot of other people's lives a lot easier."

Izaya's eyes widened. His heart began to slowly begin to ache, and he grabbed his chest, as he looked at the ground. He would not let Shizuo see him cry. No one had ever seen the informant cry before, and he would now let anyone see him now.

"….. Shizu-chan…. I'm sorry."

Those words, they would be the last words Shizuo would hear from him.

The informant stormed by Shizuo, pushing him out of the way, as he began to run.

Shizuo sighed, as he scratched the back of his head. Had he gone too far? No, he hadn't, it was just normal. The flea would be back tomorrow, mocking the bodyguard. That would be for certain.

Right?

00000

Izaya sat in his darkened office, staring at a blank computer screen. He had sent Namie home, not wanting the woman around while he was in this condition.

He continued to stare at the screen, as if something would magically pop up, and save him. But it couldn't. Nothing could.

Izaya looked at the small pill bottle on his desk, the word PROZAC written on the side. He had begun to take the depression medication about two months ago, but nothing had helped. He had been falling, deeper and deeper, into the depression that was consuming his soul.

He had thought, that maybe, if his feelings could reach Shizuo, that maybe if he could explain the situation, if those arms could hold him…. He wouldn't have to have that medicine anymore, he wouldn't have to have the therapy….. he wouldn't cut himself.

But he had been rejected. Not only that, he had been told to go die.

And right now, that seemed like a good idea. For the rest of the night, his mind would be on the idea. And around four in the morning, driven by sleep deprivation and the depression, Izaya got out a small pad of paper, and began to write.

He was soon done with the neat little note, and hid it in his desk, before standing, and going to the front of his office building, and changing the password on the door to get in. It would be bad if anyone got when he was trying this. He didn't want to have to face another day alone, and feeling like this….

"… _just go die…._"

The three simple words had been the trigger. They had what had broken Izaya. And the informant knew that.

"You had no idea Shizu-chan. How much I needed you…"

He sat against a wall, as he took out his flick blade, looking at the familiar blade, the hole in the blade, near the handle….

"And you never will, I guess…."

He put the blade to his wrist. Instead of the normal shallow cuts he usually gave himself, he made sure this one was deep, a whimper coming from him, as he continued to hack at his wrist.

"_Just go die, just go die, just go die…_"

With every cut, the words repeated in his head, and made him just mutilate himself more brutally.

Once he had gotten done with the second wrist, he had already lost much blood, and was feeling light headed. So he leaned his head against the wall, to drift off.

"I love you, Shizu-chan…" He mumbles.

Darkness.

That's all that was apparent. Darkness, and the mirror.

(End Flashback)

00000

Izaya had told him his side.

Of what had happened, when the two had parted in that alleyway.

And Shizuo could simply look at the informant, horrified. Horrified at what he had done, what he had said.

"Fuck, Izaya, I-"

Izaya made Shizuo stop talking, by placing a small kiss on the blonde's lips, a smile crossing his pale face.

"Don't speak, Shizu-chan… You'll ruin the moment."

Shizuo looked at Izaya. "What moment? Huh? I drove a man with extreme depression to suicide! How can there be a moment?"

Izaya put his head against Shizuo's. "Because…" He began, grabbing the blonde's large, tanned hand. "In my depression, I wanted just you to be there, to hold me and to tell me everything was all right. That would not have happened before, but now, I can do whatever I want with you….. Because you drove me to that."

Shizuo's eyes widened, as he changed positions, to be laying down, Izaya straddling his waist.

"…. You're a handful, did you know that?" Shizuo says tiredly.

Izaya laughed silently, laying his head on his lover's chest. "I know, Shizu-chan."

The room went quiet again, as the two lay there, simply enjoying the mere fact…. That they could still hold each other.

"…. 'He' would love to do this with you."

"…. He? Who?"

Izaya looks up at Shizuo. His next words make the blonde think that there was something wrong with the smaller male's brain.

Until he stared into the maroon eyes, and knew that this was the truth.

"The one who tried to kill himself. The other me."

00000

Short and stuff, I know Lol. Was a hard chapter to write after that flash back, trust me….

Review and stuff : ]


	9. You There?

Chapter 9. Yeah.

I do not own Durarara!

Went to Camp as a counselor. Middle School Children scare me now. Played Frisbee Football with a lot of them, and ended up in the emergency room with a scratch straight across my whole left eye. No idea how it happened. But I'm never doing that again. : [

: ] Thank you for the reviews~! I was planning to get this up a few days ago. Buuut I have been in extreme pain. X ] I'm a wuss when it comes to pain.

: O Whoo hoo. I got Microsoft Word. No more having to read heavily through my work.

00000

"…"

The room had been quiet. Too quiet. This perpetual silence had lasted what seemed like an eternity between the two. It had gone from normal, to frustrating…

To awkward. Izaya had no clue why.

But Shizuo knew why. In his mind, he had betrayed the other Izaya. The one, who he had thought had been joking with him… joking about something so serious? The flea was low. But he wasn't that low. Especially with that face….

Shizuo put his head into his hands. He felt like a cheating boyfriend…. And he hadn't even thought of Izaya in that way.

"Shizu-chan?"

No, no, it was wrong. This Izaya shouldn't be calling him by that nickname. He had no right.

And right at that thought, Shizuo felt like trash.

This was the man he had poured his love into for so long. To think of him in such a way…

Was the love false? Did he really like this man, or was it simply a sexual attraction? He had never thought of it….

"Shizu-chan..!"

Shizuo fell deeper and deeper into his thoughts, until a thorough slap on the cheek brought him back.

And there he was, with this fake Izaya on his lap, who sat there pouting down at him.

And the bodyguard couldn't take it.

"…I'm going to work."

Izaya's eyes widened. "But it's late…. I'm sure Tom is home."

"… Then I'm going out drinking."

"Then I'll co-"

Shizuo stopped him from speaking with a simple stare. Wordlessly, he moved Izaya off of his lap, and stood, as he left.

He left Izaya there. It took a few seconds for everything to sink in.

Izaya lay on the couch, and wept.

00000

"M…. PD?" Shizuo said into the phone.

The childhood friend on the other end agreed. "Or some sort…" Shinra began as he began to mull it over in his mind. "With what you just told me, it sounds more likely he has Multiple Personality Disorder, but a real odd case… an amnesiac as a second personality? It sounds like he was really trying to recreate himself."

Shizuo sighs. "So, how do we get the moping flea out of hiding in his head?"

It was quiet for a few seconds. "It seems the triggers are simple things. Things he once owned, or once did before. As long as you get him to touch or do, he should come out."

"…. Alright."

"And Shizuo?"

"What?"

The line went silent again. "You should go home. It's been almost three days since you've been home, right?"

"…. He's been trying to call you, hasn't he?"

"Non-stop."

00000

Izaya lay on the couch. He hadn't turned the lights on in a few days. And he hadn't eaten either.

He was just waiting for Shizuo to return.

He stared at a certain mark on the wall he had come to memorize the past three days. Why was this happening to him? This was unfair. Shizuo had said that he loved him, right? Because he wasn't that other bastard, because he was kind….

Had he done something wrong? No. He had told Shizuo the truth, exactly what Shizuo had asked him to do countless times. And now here he was, alone.

_Just like before, right?_ He asked his mind.

It was silent. He laughed at the silence slightly, burying his face in the pillow he had dragged out to the couch sometime yesterday.

… _Just like before._ Was the reply he got from the voice in his head.

The other Izaya.

The informant knew he was going crazy, if he was beginning to hear this voice. It had appeared a few hours after Shizuo had left. And it hadn't gone away.

For the first day, it had pointed out each flaw Izaya had done. The second day, it had bitched at Izaya to get up off of the couch.

Today though, it was quiet. It took the voice a long time to reply to any question he asked it.

A slight depression had fallen over his hazing mind. But it was fine. He probably deserved it.

Right?

He didn't have time to answer his own question, as he heard the click of a door. Automatically he shot up, and stared at the door, as he watched Shizuo walk in to the house. The bodyguard looked up at Izaya, a sheepish grin crossing his face.

"… Hey."

Izaya stood up off of the couch and ran to Shizuo, throwing himself against the man's chest.

"You suck, Shizu-chan! You suck, stupid stupid!" He cries out, as tears come to his eyes.

Shizuo looks down at Izaya, and cautiously wraps his arms around the smaller man, cradling him gently.

"I'm sorry, Izaya. I had to think some things over."

Izaya looked at him, red orbs glowing from the wetness of the tears.

"Why did you have to think things over? I thought you said you loved me, Shizu-chan. _Me_, not him. So why…."

Shizuo took Izaya's chin in between two fingers and tilted it up, capturing the smaller man's mouth with his, stifling his protests.

Izaya sunk into the kiss, standing on his toes to get a better angle.

It seemed like eternity before the kiss was finally broken. And Shizuo hugged the informant close to him, petting the soft, messy black hair.

"Just give me some time, Izaya. I don't have enough confidence in myself to say 'I love you' right now."

The informant felt the tears begin to well up once again, as he buried his face into Shizuo's shirt. "It's okay. I can wait until you can say it to me again…"

Shizuo felt the tears. And felt something rip inside of him.

He maneuvered Izaya to the couch and lay him down, sitting next to the informant.

He did love Izaya. He really did. So why was it different?

He knew why. Because the Izaya he had rejected, and told to basically end his life, was still there. Was still alive, and was still hurting most likely.

And Shizuo didn't want that. He wanted to hold _that_ Izaya. He wanted to make sure that Izaya knew, that deep down Shizuo didn't hate him. That no matter what, he cared for him.

He missed the sarcastic and flippant personality, the manipulative little flea. _His _manipulative little flea.

And this Izaya. He cared for him, he truly did. Every touch, ever kiss, every word. He meant it all. But this love, it just wasn't the same.

He didn't want to use this Izaya as a replacement. It wasn't fair. The only thing he could think of, was to bring the real Izaya back. Wake him up, and tell him his feelings. Let him know everything.

And that's what he felt guilty about. He had constructed a relationship with the man next to him. He felt like he was betraying the love he had for him.

With a sigh, Shizuo held the informant close, as Izaya looked up at him. "…. Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo kissed the top of his head. "… Don't talk."

Izaya nodded, as his hands lightly gripped onto Shizuo's arm.

00000

They had eaten dinner in relative silence. Not only was It from the atmosphere, it was from Izaya's need to just gorge himself after going so long without eating…

And now the raven-haired man was asleep, passed out on the couch. Shizuo could only guess he hadn't slept in a while…

The blond stared at the smaller man on the couch for a few seconds, before he decided to put his plan into effect. He pulled the flick blade he had retrieved from his pocket, and went over to the couch.

He sat down next to Izaya, and lightly pressed the blade into the informant's hand, entwining their fingers together.

It seemed almost instantly, that Izaya's posture changed. A much more stressed looking way of sleeping took over his body, and his face became slightly more hardened; less trusting.

Shizuo's heart began to quickly beat, as he bent over the man, and slightly blew on his ear.

Izaya's eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up, only to be pinned down by Shizuo. Izaya frowned, as he continued to get out of Shizuo's grip.

Shizuo frowned. "Oi. Flea."

Izaya stopped moving, as he looked up at Shizuo. "…. Geez Shizu-chan, you scared me like that."

The informant looked at their positions, an eyebrow raised. "…. Being a bit forceful, Shizu-chan? Careful, I might like it."

Shizuo felt the corner of his mouth slightly twitch, as he let go of Izaya, before quickly adding. "Don't let go of the blade."

Izaya looked at him, as if the man had finally gone senile. Shizuo growled lightly at Izaya. "What?" He snapped.

"…" Izaya quickly stood up, as the blade flicked out, and Izaya pointed it at Shizuo. He looked around cautiously. "… Why am I in Shizu-chan's apartment?"

And Shizuo's heart dipped down a bit. "You don't remember?" He asks the confused looking informant.

Izaya gives a fake pout. "What do you mean, 'you don't remember'?"

Shizuo stood up. Izaya held his blade up to still match Shizuo's chest. Shizuo frowned, and quickly grabbed Izaya's wrist, making sure he still had the knife in his hand. He pulled down the informant's sleeve, showing off the scars.

Izaya stared at the wrist. As if it was foreign to him. It wasn't his. Was it?

"…. Is this a joke?"

"Afraid not." Shizuo said, as he pushed the still shocked Izaya against a wall. "And before you did this…"

He got close to Izaya. "You said some interesting words to me. Izaya…"

Izaya looked up at him. A blush began to sprinkle his cheeks. Perfect. So, at least the flea still had those feelings.

"Do you like me?"

"…" Izaya tried to avoid his eyes. Shizuo smirked, and kissed his cheek.

"Izaya… Don't be afraid."

Izaya looked at him with condescending eyes. "Tch. Who's afraid?"

Shizuo smirked. "… This is all I needed."

He lightly leaned in, and placed a soft kiss to Izaya's lips. The informant froze.

And everything came back to him in a flash. Depression, confessing, trying to….

Shizuo pulled away, and reached up to grab the knife from Izaya's hand. Izaya held onto it tight, as he stared angrily at Shizuo.

"… Don't."

Shizuo looked at him for a few seconds.

And he knew he wasn't betraying the other Izaya. Izaya was just Izaya.

And that's all.

"…." Shizuo held the informant's hand tighter around the blade, as he kissed his forehead. "We'll talk to Shinra tomorrow."

Izaya nods, as they went to the couch and sat down. It was quiet for a few seconds between the two.

And they had broken a record. Neither had tried to attack each other for more than ten seconds.

Izaya looked to Shizuo, a sneer crossing his face. "Neh, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked to him, feeling like he was ready to drop to sleep already. "What is it now?"

Izaya made a motion to his body, a sickeningly innocent smile coming to his face. "Did you like?"

"….."

Shizuo had no energy to do anything but flip the informant off.

00000

Shizuo had drifted off a while ago, his head resting in Izaya's lap. The smaller male had been jeering at Shizuo for doing this, but that jeers had died off after a few minutes, Izaya seeming to have forgotten about the man laying in his lap.

But he was well aware of Shizuo.

He was also aware of the person staring into the window from the outside.

Izaya had noticed the stare a while ago, and had voted to ignore it, thinking it was just a passerby. But the stares had continued. And they made Izaya feel uneasy. He didn't know why. They just did.

He had planned to stay awake, incase anything bad happened. But sleep was just too inviting.

And soon he too dozed off.

00000

I feel like I got off track somewhere….. ]: Oh~

Review and I'll update quicker than I did this one. I promise. : ]


	10. Confusion Can Lead To Enlightenment

Chapter Ten...

WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?

/dies

I do not own DuRaRaRa!

amaya-nights rain: YOUR RANDOMNESS HAS MADE ME ALL THAT MORE INSIGHTFUL. It's like trivia. c: I love trivia.

000000

Shizuo awoke the next morning, to no one next to him. He looked around wildly, before he shot up off of the couch.

"Izaya?" he called out. Fuck, don't tell him the damn informant had le-

"Yeeessss?" Came the chimed word.

Oh.

"Shizu-chan, why the hell are there flowers out here?"

What, he didn't remember? Shizuo rolled his eyes, as he walked up from behind, and hugged Izaya around his waist, resting his head on top of the informant's. A chuckle came to him.

"...Housewife."

"What?"

"Nothing." he said quickly, as he let go of Izaya. He looked at the time.

Hell, it was already that late?

Izaya looked at him, as he twirled the switchblade in his hand. "Work?"

Shizuo looked at him, with a small apologizing smile.

Izaya frowned, and waved him off. "Just go."

"What are you going to do?"

Izaya looked to Shizuo. "... Anything that catches my attention."

"...Lovely. I'll be back at normal time. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Shizuo asks, as he quickly makes toast.

"Well, I don't think I can. If I let go of this..." He waved the switchblade in the air. "I'll be in a great state of disadvantage."

Shizuo couldn't deny that. He grabbed his keys and his phone, and began to head out. "Oh, and, Izaya?"

"Hmm?" The informant questioned.

"...Never mind."

Izaya watched as the door closed, and as Shizuo scuffled away from down below. He smiled, as a short chuckle came from him.

"You don't have to be so shy now, Shizu-chan." He mumbles to himself, as he walks to the kitchen.

Grabbing an apple, he began to eat it, as he looked out the window again. The feeling of being watched was there once again. But who was it...? There was a small pang in the back of his head. He frowned, as he rubbed the part of his head that hurt.

"... What the hell."

He jumped, as a knock at the door alerted him. Throwing the core of the apple away, he goes, and opens the door slowly.

"Izaya~!" The woman chimed as she hugged on to him, making him almost lose grip of the flick blade in his hand, as he miraculously pushed the woman off of him somehow. "... hello to you too, Meena."

The copper haired beauty intruded in to the house as she sat on the couch, much to the informant's dismay. The girl wanted something; he could tell by the way she had made herself up today; appealing to any man. She could throw herself at the most loyal of husbands and make them stray. A living succubus.

"What do you need, Meena?"

The woman looked up at him, her glossy lips shining as the sun came in through the blinds of the windows, as she sighed lightly. "I'm in trouble, Izaya." She said. "I need your help."

"... I have a feeling I can't refuse."

"You can't." She said.

"... You say it so knowingly." He said as he crossed his arms, one eyebrow up, her attitude piquing his interest to a degree of cautionary curiosity.

"... I may have... opened a few accounts with you as a secondary liability."

Face palm.

"... You've withdrawn more than you could afford."

Silence, as Izaya just stared at the woman in front of him, as he leaned on the wall. "Christ, woman, this is why we don't talk anymore."

"Well, since you lost your memory I-"

"Stop. Just stop. God, you're such a Gold Digger..." Izaya said.

If he was in his normal condition he could take care of this easily. He could talk with any loan shark or bank he needed to get it sorted. But most likely, with the information spread of today, everyone knew he was vulnerable. And probably the only thing saving him was the fact he had been claimed by Shizuo.

Which right now did not seem like a bad thing.

He scratched the back of his head. "... Meena, I need you to leave, so I can figure this out..."

The woman blinked, as she was about to say something, only to be stopped by Izaya. With a sigh she stood, and began to leave. "... And Meena, quit looking through my window. It's creepy."

The woman stopped, as she looked back at Izaya. "... I haven't been looking in your windows."

"... You weren't here last night?"

"No, stupid, I was with my boyfriend."

"...Shit..."

000

"It's going to be hard."

"Shut up."

"... Wonder who it was."

"Shut up."

"... Y'know, it's..."

"SHUT UP."

Izaya finally lashed out at the other in his mind, as each one sat on either side of the mirror. Izaya's side was dirty and cracking, but it was cleaner than it had been before. The other's side only had a thin hairline crack, but other than that was completely perfect. Izaya had fallen asleep to get away from all of this, only to meet the personality that had taken over when he had tried to kill himself.

And he was thinking that killing himself sounded extremely right as of now.

The personality was bubbly and talkative, and extremely EXTREMELY annoying. This man was nothing like Izaya. He wondered how Shizuo could have fallen in love with the annoying pixie.

And what did you know, Sparkle McFluffbag also liked to sing.

Izaya bumped his head hard against the mirror, surprised it didn't crack.

"... Why is there a mirror here?" He said, even though it had been met to be a thought, only to realize there were no thoughts in your subconscious mind.

The other stopped his singing, Izaya praising whatever deity above blessed him with the few precious seconds of silence, only to yelp as the other appeared in front of him, holding on to Izaya's hands. It was weird, looking in to your own face; yet at the same time, it wasn't his own. This man hadn't any of the expressions Izaya portrayed. He was like any other of the humans he loved.

But he didn't love this man. This man was not human, nor demon nor angel. He just was. And the simple fact made Izaya's heart flutter in slight anticipation of the 'worst yet to come'. An exciting feeling that coursed adrenaline through his veins. But the adrenaline was cold and empty, making his veins thirst for the warmth of hemoglobin rushing through his body.

"This mirror..." He began, and paused as he moved away from Izaya, the informant's brow twitching in annoyance at the pause. He and millions others would agree, it was the most annoying thing, other than that of smacking your lips while eating, to stop your sentences while just starting, even if just for dramatic effect. He was guilty of it at time to time, but it would send shutters of hypocrisy down his back that convinced his mind in to taking a shower.

"This mirror is everything you are." The other continued, as he walked around the vast expanses of emptiness outside of the light, yet was illuminated in the darkness so Izaya never lost sight of him. "It's your mind; holding everything in it so you are able to view the past; a mirror will never show your future. Yet..."

He paused, as another crack formed on his own mirror. "... When a mirror is left unattended to and abused, it will crack, and become dirty. Muddled, and unable to show the clear picture. Until finally, it will crack. And everything on it and everything that mirror had become will disappears with the shards."

"... Yet mirrors can be remade." Izaya said with a piercing gaze at the other. The other pursed his lips and nodded.

"... It's true. But even so, it will never be the same." He said, and brought Izaya's hair away from his face. It had grown in to his eyes over the time he had spent in Shizuo's house.

"Do tell, Izaya." The other said. "Can you feel that change?"

000

Shizuo tapped his foot and stared at his watch, making the man on the ground, currently begging for his life, believe that the God above had shown mercy on him as he tried to run.

He was severely wrong, and found himself four blocks from his original position, thrown through the front window of a cafe, as the clock finally hit the hour on the dot.

"I'm going, Tom." he said, not even giving the man a time to react before he was gone.

He couldn't be focused. Not when that damned flea ran rampant in his apartment... Hell, who knows what he was doing. Shizuo had to admit... The calmer personality put him more at ease. Yet at the same time, the air headed personality made him worry for whole different reasons...

He stopped as he saw the black figure staring up at his apartment window, and crushed the cancer stick under his foot in annoyance.

"Hey!" he called out angrily, and the figure began to run. At any other time, he would go after the figure. But right now, he wanted to get up to Izaya.

Because he was worried, god damn it. He was allowed that much, wasn't he?

His worries were only further brought to light as he headed further up, broken glass becoming more and more evident as he stopped at his door. It was flung off of its hinges, and the whole apartment was torn to bits, as Shizuo went over to the switchblade, which was now mangled and destroyed, as he crushed it in his hand.

The whimper from the bathroom alerted him to the presence of another, as he quickly headed there, and stopped as he threw the door open. Looking at the man, he knew it wasn't Izaya, yet hugged him close still.

"God, you fucking scared me…!" He said softly in to his neck, as the other Izaya held on to him tightly, just crying out for Shizuo.

It took what seemed like forever to calm Izaya down as he held him close, this personality making him comfortable in doing so. Well, the switchblade had been good for a short term thing. But such a thing was ludicrous to have the man carry all the time.

"…. Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked softly as he hiccupped and Shizuo looked down at him, stroking his face softly.

"…. Yeah?" He coo'd out almost as softly, just trying to be calmed around the man, even among all of the turmoil in the house, which had made a bee line to the bathroom. Izaya must have not been able to keep his grip on the blade, and the other had run to the bathroom for protection.

"The darkness is really lonely when you are all alone." Izaya said, as he closed his eyes, as he grabbed at his stomach, his brows knitting together. The real Izaya was causing turmoil in his body for being locked away once again.

'_Hush, just for a while, I want to know happiness….!_' Izaya said to the real Izaya, who growled.

'_You had your happiness. It's my turn._'

'_You had your chance._'

000

AM I GOING IN CIRCLES?

I THINK I AM.

I'M SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE. AND LACK OF CREATION.

IT WILL MAKES SENSE SOON. I SWEAR TO GAWD.

;_;

Review Plox.


End file.
